


Just Gonna Go To The Coffee Shop

by tchseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drugs, Everyone Dies in a Cool Way, Feminization, Humiliation, Humor, I just felt like it, I try to be funny, Kidnapping, M/M, Neon Future, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Tags May Change, Violence, dont trust the titles, mods, they all have some kin of mods, they are all gang leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchseoul/pseuds/tchseoul
Summary: just BTS and Seventeen going to the coffee shop(don't trust the summary or the title)





	1. Welcome to Everest 179

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! Plz don't believe in the titles of the chapters, it was made on propose. In this AU, all characters have some kind of body modification. Plz enjoy the fic and left some kudos!!!!!
> 
> Click[ here to see the mood board](https://twitter.com/blackstar3_0/status/1179151867969966082), that also has some info about the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO i decided to put all those chapters until the 6 in one to not be too boring (even the fic probably is boring I'm sorry) so it will be easier to ready!!!!!!!

“Hey, hey, hey! Welcome once more to the RADIO 971! I’m your favorite broadcast A! So what news for today?

Our beautiful zeppelin is flying over all city because of a special occasion! WE HAVE NEW PEOPLE! TIME TO PARTY! 

So for the new citizens, don’t pay attention to what those stupid ass bitches say. Open your ears, get comfy and listen to aunt A here! Ready?

Welcome to Everest 179. You ask why the name? Don’t know actually HAHAHA. This is a city of mysteries. You find a new gossip every second, broadcasted by me, and new event happening. But these days it’s been peaceful. That means something big is coming. 

This city dynamics is a little bit different from the others, because normally a city was joint. But not this one sweetie. Everest 179 is divided by two distinct parts. The right side is Everest 1 and the left side is Everest 79.

Let’s start with the right side because you have more chances to stay there. So Everest 1 is what you call a ‘Perfect City’. Like in those movies, y’know. This half president is the Light prince, Lee Byeol. Why is he called Light prince? Because he thinks he governs heaven and everything on Everest 1 is perfect. 

Lee Byeol created a book, something like a bible, for all residents of Everest 1 follow. He consider himself a ‘ a god that saved the humanity’. His words not mine. But like every god you need your disciples, am I right? So Byeol-ah establish a group of high qualify agents to protect and preserve Everest 1 from threats. He called them ‘The Saviors’.

What do we have more to say about Everest 1? Nothing, man, this part of the city is boring as fuck. 

Let’s go to the left side of the city. This is my favorite half. Mostly because I was born there.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Everest 79. Mostly composed by gangs. Ups sorry my mistake, IT IS composed by gangs. HAHA my bad. The main man here is the Dark prince, also known as ** Princess** . You wanna know his real name? I know it but I won’t tell.

Princess is the boss of the gang that rules Everest 79, ** _ ‘The Unknown_ ** ’. This gang treats the other gangs like their own sons and treat outsiders like slaves. You better be careful before putting a foot in Everest 79 before having permission from  **Princess** .

Who shall we go next? AH! Got it! My children you want information? You hate someone but you are way too pussy so you want to hack them? You have any device to fix? You want to by any device? Okay you get where I’m going.  ** _CELSIUS _ ** is the gang that gathers and gets all the information to Everest 79. They hack all kind of devices and sometimes even hack Everest 1.  **Moonchild** is the leader of the gang.

This one is for the addicted. Not the money addicted but the drug addicted.  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** are the drug lord gang that buys, sells and makes the drugs you are so addicted to. Want some? You have to pay first before having the stash, and if you want some they don’t do business on streets like you see in those movies. They have stores, like convenience stores where you can buy drugs there. The leader is ** Angel.**

Okay since we are on the addicted part, wanna go to the casino? Everest 79 has the best casino business you could ever find. You bet, you win or lose your money on  ** _VANTE _ ** casinos. But if you lose and own money to the casinos, your life is ruined. Be careful where you bet and who do you own. Money is a dangerous business.  ** _VANTE_ ** leader is  **Dionysus.**

We have the drugs, the money and the pleasure. Hmm Hmm.  ** _BLACK WHISKERS_ ** has the best strip clubs and brothels. They have for all kind of tastes. Gay, straight, lesbian, both, dominatrix, bdsm and much more. But, there’s always a but, the gang has rules that you need to follow. RULE 1: If you call the staff whore, prostitute or slut without consent, you are dead. RULE 2: you touch the staff without consent, you are also dead. The leader is  **AUGUST D.**

Like all cities, we also have the troublemakers.  ** _SPINE BREAKER_ ** are the troublemakers of Everest 79. They aren’t all trouble. They are the distraction, they are the informants, they are the spies. This gang are like a huge kids that like to graffiting the walls and have fun.  **KJ** is the leader.

Last but not least  ** _HOPE WORLD _ ** are the deathly gang. This gang is only composed by assassins and hitmans. The name may be cute and happy but the gang is full of blood and killings. They specialize in private contracts or business contracts and mainly work on Everest 1. Yes, babies, Everest 1 as also a bad side. This guys are silence as ninja and deadly as a snake. The leader is  **SUNSHINE.**

There you have it. Welcome to Everest 179 my new friends. A city that does not know when to rest”

\-----------CELSIUS-----------

“The last record we have from the border is from three days ago. Our cameras caught a group of around five guards from  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** entering, armed, and going for  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** zone. One of our informants said that they went there because they registered illegal activities, more precisely drugs, in Everest 1. One of the  ** _PEACH TREES _ ** guys told us that they didn’t cross the border, this said by their boss. We confirmed and ** Angel ** was right, they didn’t cross the border, moreover no one crossed the border since the  **Dark Prince** went to have dinner with the  **Light Prince** , exactly three months ago.” Jihoon finished reading the report. “Is this what you wanted?”

Namjoon laid lazily on the yellow neon couch in Jihoon’s office, and laying back with his mouth open like some kind of fish out of water “Yes, shrimp it was that”

Jihoon kicked his extended leg “Why the fuck have you come here anyways, aren’t you the best hacker in Everest 79, what happened?”

Namjoon sat straight, leaning his elbows on his knees, planting his head on his palms “My computer was hacked by Everest 1” He barely whispered.

Jihoon barked a laugh, thrashing around in his computer chair “The untouchable ** Moonchild ** was hacked by the Everest 1. I never knew this day would come.” Jihoon took a breath, wiping a tear from his face “Then did they take information, you had all the information from Everest 79 and 1”

“No they didn’t. Whatever information they got about our side of the city was fake. The real one is with  **The Unknown** .” Namjoon dropped to the ground, kneeling in front of Jihoon, hands in praying position, the glow of the computer screens hitting his glasses “ Jihoon I need your help, please”

“Joon, I’m not going to fix your computer”

“Why? I will never call you a shrimp again. Please save my computer!” Namjoon begged, making puppy eyes to look more desperate.

“If you call me shrimp again I will hit you, and I’m too busy to fix your mistakes. Go ask another person” Jihoon dismissed him, turning his chair back to his screens.

Namjoon stood up. Leaning on the neon purple walls, he started racking through his brain for a way to convince Jihoon to help him fix his computer’s motherboard. Out of everyone in  ** _CELSIUS_ ** , Jihoon was the one who knew how to fix a computer to its perfection, and he needed to be fast, he needed to recover all the information or  **The Unknown** would pay him a visit. The last thing Namjoon wants is for his budget be cut down, again. 

Well, Namjoon’s misery aside, he needed to convince Jihoon somehow, which was a hard quest since the small boy was made of steel. No, literally his heart is made of steel, an accident happened years ago…  ** _THAT’S IT! _ **

Namjoon slid besides Jihoon, casually leaning down to whisper on the other hacker’s ear.

“Jihoonie, you know I have a lap dance discount from  ** _BLACK WHISKERS_ ** , I was going there but I guess you would use it better than me” Jihoon’s eyes widened at what Namjoon was saying “ A certain Hoshi, if I remember, works there-”

“OKAY! I will fix your computer! Please just stop, my fantasies sounds fucking awful coming from your mouth” Jihoon gave up, blushing to the neck, standing from his chair to go and fix Namjoon’s computer.

  
  


\--------THAT NIGHT-------

Namjoon was walking home through the streets of**_ CELSIUS_** territory, his apartment was at the end of the border with **_PEACH TREES_** territory, it made easier to access his informants. 

Whistling a random melody, he observed the streets of  ** _CELSIUS_ ** , mostly neon colors and not too many visible clubs, most of them being underground clubs, buildings not to high, mainly going to the 3rd floor, the highest was Namjoon’s building that went to the 4th floor. It was a calm and peaceful place. Not too crowded or too noisy. It was perfect in Namjoon’s opinion. 

The hacker felt his phone vibrate, taking it out to check who contacted him.

** _won1_ **

_ tomorrow come decent  _

_ someone is coming to visit u _

** _me_ **

_ is this someone that important _

_ that i need to dress decent _

** _won1_ **

_ just dont come with fuckin _

_ sweatpants and a dirty shirt like _

_ usually  _

Namjoon cursed at his friend. Wonwoo was the grumpiest person he had ever seen, he was always criticizing Namjoon for whatever he did. At least he had talent.

Pocketing his phone, Namjoon entered the elevator, going up to his penthouse. Opening the door, his neon green eyes landed on a pink envelope. Picking it and turning, he noticed a winky smiley made with purple glitter. This only meant something…

Namjoon quickly opened the envelope, reading the words on the soft pink paper.

_ hey big boy ;) _

_ better wear that black tight shirt that i like so much tomorrow <3 _

Namjoon couldn’t believe this was happening. He had never thought this day would come.

The rest of the night Namjoon did everything robotically, his mind was on the pink paper on the kitchen table. He went to bed but sleep didn’t come, he spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, wishing for the best tomorrow.

\----THE NEXT DAY---

His prayers weren’t heard. God didn’t hear him, not even his alarm heard him. 

Namjoon fell asleep around 5 am and woke up at 11 am...1 hour late for his work.

The hacker grabbed the closest pair of jeans, and went looking for the black shirt (the only one he owned), grabbed his shoes and went running out of the house, so fast that his neighbor only saw the flash of his neon purple hair. 

Namjoon ran into the  ** _CELSIUS_ ** house, grabbing the nearest person, which happened to be Wonwoo.

“WHERE IS HE?”

“Wow! You have some balls to come late. Specially today.” Wonwoo laughed.

“DON’T CARE! WHERE.IS.HE?”

“In your office. Better hurry.”

Namjoon let go, or better, threw Wonwoo out of the way, and ran to the stairs (he didn't have time to go to the elevator) climbing the 2 floors, running through the hall and getting to his office, he opened the door to the person he didn’t expect to see so early.

“Well” He started looking at the wrist watch “Earlier than the last time.”

“ **Princess** …” Namjoon said breathless.

“The one and only”  **Princess ** stood up from the computer chair, going to Namjoon “I want you on the mansion, Sunday at 8pm” He leaned and gave a peck to Namjoon’s parted lips “And don’t be late” 

\------------SPINE BREAKER---------

Vernon waved goodbye to the employee of the shop, walking out of the building, going back to his territory. The boy had gone to the  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** region to get some information. Apparently, some  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** spotted cops from Everest 1, implying that were just watching their part of the city. They did not do anything, but when  **Angel** asked for their permission to trespass the border, they just laughed and ignored the boss, which led to violence.

Since the city is divided in half, if any of it citizens wanted to cross the border they had to ask for permission to trespass. Permission to trespass was an agreement that both Light prince and Dark prince agreed when the city was split in half, with that permission you could cross the border and stay a limit of 5 days. That agreement works for everyone in the city, even for the Light and Dark princes. Cops were no exception. 

The thing is, it happen again, three days before Vernon went to that store. From what the employee said, 5 armed guards invaded  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** region, saying that they detected illegal activity, in other words drugs, in Everest 1, accusing  ** _PEACH TREES._ ** Good thing, they left because they were called in by their prince. 

This something he needs to report to  **KJ** , his boss. 

Crossing to the  ** _SPINE BREAKER_ ** region, he went straight to hq of the gang, a house with two floors, the ground floor, where was the living room, training room, gymnasium and the kitchen, and the first floor, where was the bedrooms, office, bathrooms and weapons room. The front of the house was painted their symbol, a winking skull with the tongue out and  ** _SPINE BREAKER_ ** written under. 

Vernon entered the house, loud voices coming from the living room, sign that most of the group was there, so he went straight there. The group was playing on their recent stolen PS4, a achievement they got when they went on a job requested by  **Angel** , apparently some kid owned them money from drugs, since the wasn’t going to live any longer they stole the PS4.

“Chan!” Vernon called out to the boy in the middle of the couch.

“WHAT IS IT?” Chan yelled, red eyes not leaving the screen. That was a feature that all  ** _SPINE BREAKERS_ ** had, the red eyes and the symbol tattoo on their back. 

“No need to yell, dude! Where’s boss man?” 

“He’s in the bathroom” the guy on Chan’s left answered. Vernon said a quick thanks and climbed up the stairs to the first floor. Walking down the hall, knowing perfectly well that their boss was on the bathroom closest to the office.

“Boss man I’m back with info-” Vernon stopped mid sentence because he noticed Jungkook state. Naked. Wet (from the shower you perverts) “DAMN JUNGKOOK!”

“DUDE! Don’t you know how to knock?” Jungkook asked, not making any move to cover himself.

Vernon kept shameless checking him out “Bro have you been working out even more? It kinda shows. You look even better than last time” 

“You think so? I did start working out one more hour” The boss said looking at himself too.

“Hey Vern, did you find boss- “ Chan cut himself off when he noticed Jungkook naked body “DAMN JUNGKOOK!”

“Don’t you know other words then damn?” both shook their heads, getting a sigh of Jungkook “What do you need, Vernon?”

“I just came back from  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** , they have important info, so maybe you wanna hear about it?”

“Okay then let me dress some pants and let’s go to the office”

“WAIT!” Chan yelled “ Boss man, is your dick bigger or is just me?”

\----AT THE OFFICE----

“The guy from the shop told me that  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** went there without permission to trespass,  **Angel** called them out but they didn’t leave, resorting to violence. But three days ago, 5 armed cops invaded  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** territory, saying that drugs were running in Everest 1, accusing the gang of it.” Vernon finished reporting from his seat at the black couch in Jungkook’s office.

“But don’t they have permission to do business in Everest 1?” Jungkook asked, sitting on his desk chair, shirtless and with towel around his neck. 

“That’s what I asked, the guy simply said that they don’t know why the reason of that action”

“I think they are planning something” Chan thought out loud from his place on the purple cushion leaning against the wall “It’s been years since this kind of thing happen”

“You right. We can let this pass has some kind of mistake” Jungkook turned to Chan “Will you go  ** _CELSIUS_ ** and pass this info?” Chan nodded, standing up from the cushion and out of the office.

“By the way do you know what I saw on my way here?” Jungkook gave him a questioning look “A pink ferrari. You what it means right?” Vernon raised a brow.

Jungkook nodded with a sigh “I just hope he doesn’t come here.”

\----THE NEXT DAY----

Jungkook felt a weight around his hips and chest, and the smell of roses close to his nose. He groaned at the weight and did his best to open his eyes still full of sleep. He remembers falling asleep last night on the living room couch while watching an old anime, but what he doesn’t remember is that pressure on his body.

Opening his eyes he noticed a blond thing right under his nose. The thing pushed himself to a sitting position, dark eyes staring straight to Jungkook red ones, a smirk was painted on his lips.

“Good morning, sleepy beauty” He knew that voice, and he knew that face. Oh shit.

“ **Princess** …” His voice was still groggy from sleep.

“Nice body, Kookie, have you been working out?” Jungkook then remembered that he was shirtless, he tried to hid his chest with his arms, but were bounded under  **Princess** knees. “I wish I had time to have a little fun with you but” the man sighed “Show up at the mansion on Sunday at 8pm”  **Princess ** smirked “You can show up without shirt too” 

\-------------HOPE WORLD---------

“ACHOO”

Seokmin, who was close to him, turned to him “Boss you sick?”

Hoseok put down a bloody cloth to clean his snot with the back of his hand “Nah, maybe it’s all this dust around here”

“Yeah, this guys probably didn’t knew what a vacuum cleaner was” Seokmin bitched, putting the last bloody cloth on the box.

“Boss, we finished putting the dead body in the truck” One of his man told him.

Hoseok sniffed “Okay, take it to the white guys and we finish here” the man nodded and exited the building.

It was a easy kill. A guy in Everest 1 was found by  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** , apparently this guys was involved in some illegal business and they called Hoseok to do kill him. 

“You sure boss? You don’t look good, I can just call Jun and the two of us finish here” Seokmin asked with concern laced on his voice. He knew Hoseok was stubborn, and mixed with a pre-flu even more stubborn he was.

“Min, I can take it, it’s just a simple cold. It isn’t that bad” Hoseok assured the younger boy.

\-----LATER THAT NIGHT-----

“Min, I can’t take. It’s not a simple cold. Is a deathly flu, I can already see the light and a black dot in the middle. Is that death? Is she coming for me? Nooo, I’m not ready! Min, hold my hand” 

Seokmin holds his hand, squeezing tightly, and with a serious face said “Seok, I’m sorry break this to you but, the light you are seeing is the lamp above and the black dot, it’s a fly”

Hoseok looked at Seokmin with teary eyes “Seokmin am I going crazy?”

Seokmin firmly nodded “I’m afraid so.”

Their dramatic scene was interrupted by the opening door. Junhui enter the room with a cup of warm tea and some food on a tray and medicine on the side.

“Okay, Hoseok. You have to drink and eat before taking the medicine, after that you will laid down and take a nap. Around dinner I will be back for you to take the pill again” Jun explained placing the tray over the older legs.

“Junie you are an angel!” 

“I try to. Okay now Minnie let’s let him rest okay.” Junhui dragged Seokmin out of the room, down to the living room where some other people were.

“Junhui, Seokmin, sirs, there are some people outside wanting to talk with you” A subordinate approach them. Junhui and Seokmin looked at each other questionly before making their way to the front door.

Going down the hall, passing the kitchen and reaching the entrance, they open the door to their garden, which was a small garden composed by roses, lilies and gladioli that Seokmin liked to care off as an hobby.

This were used for funerals of their victims.

Caressing a white rose was Jeonghan from ** _ PEACH TREES_ ** and the person standing looking at the beautiful man was Chan from ** _ SPINE BREAKER_ ** , looking closer there was a third person which was Wonwoo from  ** _CELSIUS_ ** , covered in darkness but it still could see those neon eyes, the gang signature. These three man looked at the newcomers.

“Well, well! Welcome guys! Did we forgot about some kind of event?” Junhui smirked at them.

“Shut up Moon Junhui” Jeonghan stood, dusting his pantless knees and walking to Junhui, arms open for hug, which the hitman accepted tightly, doing the same thing to Seokmin.

Chan and Wonwoo copied Jeonghan action. Chan literally throwing himself at the two boys and Wonwoo giving shy half hugs. 

“So what are three of the infamous groups doing here?” Seokmin asked, eyebrow raised.

“Me and Wonwoo came to ask you if  ** _Princess _ ** came pay you a visit?” Chan asked back

“Nope, we didn’t saw anything, if he did came visit our guys would warn us” Junhui answered.

“Well to us either, and me and my boss have been in doors since the accident happen” Jeonghan told them.

“What accident?”

“That’s what we came to tell you too” Chan started “To this day it makes five days since that shit happen, right?” Chan looked at Wonwoo for confirmation.

“Yes. Some guards invaded  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** territory, armed, claiming that illegal business where made in Everest 1, more precisely, drugs”

“But aren’t they allowed to sell drugs on Everest 1?” Junhui asked to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded “Yes we are but they came anyways and almost destroyed some of our shops” 

“But that’s not all. They went there before this inbreak” Chan added.

“Some high class guards came in to our region, saying they were just watching our side, when we asked for the permission to trespass, those guys laughed at our faces and ignored us, which we had to resolve the situation with violence” Jeonghan said through gritted teeth.

Junhui and Seokmin shared a look, communicating between them before Seokmin talked “Now that you saying that, our job today was in Everest 1, some guy was doing illegal shit and they asked us to kill him, and we found drugs in his house”

“This is getting serious.  ** _Princess _ ** already visited Namjoon and Jungkook, you know what this means” Wonwoo thought out loud

“Just for  ** _Princess _ ** coming and visiting in person is already an huge warning sign” 

“We better be prepared for this” Chan commented. They all nodded in agreement.

“Well, thanks for the warning, we would tell our boss but he his bed ridden” Junhui said.

“What happen?”

“Dust” Seokmin answered. 

The five friends said their goodbyes and went to their ways, Seokmin and Junhui went inside and prepared something nice and light for their sick boss. They were distracted making some prodige together and talk about stuff, that they didn’t notice the disorder going on outside of the kitchen until a body and a voice pulled them out of their bubble.

“Can I take that to him?”

\------A FEW HOURS LATER------

Hoseok woke up, all sticky and hot from his stupid cold. He and dust weren’t the best of friends and their victims tend to be man without a sense of cleaning so he often got sick.

And he always hated it.

The red haired was waiting for his two guardian angels (Seokmin and Junhui) to save him from his misery, until the door open. He immediately perked up, dramatic quote already on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh my dears angel-”

He stopped mid sentence when the body fully entered the room.

“Oh, my poor Hobi is sick!” If Hoseok was pale, he became even paler when he saw who was.

The one and only  ** _Princess_ ** . In a beautiful no shoulder flowerish lace pink dress with his blond combed hair showing of his forehead, he held a tray with a bowl of prodige, water and medicine. 

“Here, baby, your good friends made you some prodige and here’s your medicine, eat before you take it” He explained like he was talking with a child, placing the tray on the bedside table next to the boys bed.

“ ** _Princess…_ ** ” It was the only thing Hoseok could say.

“Come to the mansion Sunday at 8pm, healthy please”  ** _Princess_ ** dropped a forehead kiss and exit the room leaving a frozen Hoseok and a almost cold food.

(Which Seokmin scold him later for). 

  
  
  


\-------------BLACK WHISKERS----------

Soonyoung got out the black lamborghini, handing the keys to the valet for him to park the car. He climbed the small set of stairs the headquarters had, going to the guard that was there waiting for his arrive. Soonyoung undressed his mocha long jacket to reveal a holographic bralette that stopped before the waist, where started the fishnets covered with black ripped jeans and on his feet a black platform combat short boots that made him look taller, more intimidating while still looking sexy as hell.

“Boss man is upstairs on his room with Joshua” The guard told Soonyoung who nodded and gave a peck on the chick. Used to it, the guard stayed stoick.

Inside, the dim purple light, the whitish spotlights, loud bass music, the mass of bodies both on the balcony asking for drinks or already drinking them and on the dance floor grinding more than actually dancing was what Soonyoung met. It was normal, their headquarters was the house of the gang and the most famous club.

Soonyoung invaded the mass of bodys, greeting some who apparently knew him but he didn’t, but his mom taught him to be polite so. The boy got to the stairs on the far end of the this floor, going up to the second floor where his destiny was.

Walking down the hall, reaching a tall dark purple dungeon door, he knocked but open it anyways, like he said, his mom taught him to be polite.

“Boss~ I’m back~” He sing song.

A groan came as a response from the queen size bed on the right side of the pink wall office. The desk was the first thing we saw when entering it, a dark wooden desk not so big but not so small either. On the left was a walk in closet, since their boss almost lived here they decided to build a closet for his clothes. And on the left was the queen size bed, where his boss and third in command laid. The bed had a veil covering it, with pink and purple silk sheets.

“Welcome back~” Joshua replied with the same tone. The boy was on the bed too, phone hiding his handsome face. He was laid on his back, dressed on a orange lace bodysuit with a orange vintage skirt that goes up to the thighs, his light brown hair was messed up, signs that he just woke up, with the orange cat ears popping up to Soonyoung presence. 

“Where are your ears?” Joshua noticed the lack of ears and the swinging tail on Soonyoung.

“Oh right!” Soonyoung shook his head left and right making his blond ears pop out, the tail was restrained in the black jeans, and this pants didn’t have the hole for the tail so. 

Hiding their body mods was for safety. In **_BLACK WHISKERS _**region always had people from Everest 1 coming and going, and those people always had the illusion that their cat and tail ears were just ornament they use, so, for precaution, when they go out to the streets, the members hide their body mods.

“How is everything?” 

“Better wake up boss first” Soonyoung pointed to the black ball “This kinda important”

The said ball moved to his back, showing their boss annoyed face. 

Joshua snickered beside him “Yoongi, had a good nap?” 

Yoongi just glare at orange cat boy “I was having a good sleep, thank you” Yoongi voice was hoarse from sleep and his cat like eyes were half open, his black ears were flat against his hair and the tail didn’t even flinched. He was wearing a black lace bodysuit, black thigh high socks and a black silk robe.

“I just came back from the east dorm” Soonyoung was pouring water for Yoongi to drink

and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“How is there?” Yoongi took the glass from Soonyoung.

“Anna and Yejun were hurt”

Joshua attention changed to Soonyoung “Did they hurt themselves or someone hurt them?” 

“I talked with Callisto, the manager of the east dorm, and he said that someone beaten them up during a session” 

“Someone broke the rules…” Joshua trailed off

“Are they okay?” Yoongi asked. Even tho he was concerned with the guilty guys, his little cats (he likes to call his gang members little cats) are way more important. 

“Yejun is fine, she just got some nail scratches and some grip marks, but it will take days to heal. But Anna… she got more than just scratches, she got punched and kicked, she got an internal bleeding and broken rib. And from what Callisto heard from Yejun, the guys would have raped her if Yejun didn’t clicked the help button”

Every service room had a help button in case something like this, or not so bad as this, happen. That was why members beside Yoongi, Joshua and Soonyoung, serve the clients in pairs, so if something happen to one, the other could click the help button.

“Did they tell you who the guys were?” Joshua asked, getting up from the bed and going to Yoongi’s desk, sitting down on the office chair.

“I couldn’t see them. Anna is still bed ridden and Yejun is with her, Callisto said she feels guilty about it. He also didn’t know exactly who they were, Callisto tried to get it out of Yejun, but she was way too shook to give many details” Soonyoung explained, stealing Joshua spot on the bed, Yoongi laid his head on Soonyoung’s chest and placed his arm around the other waist.

This kind of things made Yoongi sensitive. 

“What did she say?” Yoongi whispered.

Soonyoung wrapped an arm around the black cat boy shoulders, his tail lacing around the socked leg “ Yejun said, she was always hearing them complaining that they couldn’t go to VIP. She also said they were big guys from Everest 1”

“Do you know who could be?” Joshua asked.

“There’s two guys that always come to HQ instead going to the designed place. Leto Watson and Nace Clarkson.”

“Aren’t those one of the big guys in Everest 1?”

“They are two important guys in  ** _THE SAVIORS _ ** headquarters. These two along with one more woman, lead and command  ** _THE SAVIORS.” _ ** Yoongi explained. He knew every big person on Everest 1.

Mainly because they went a lot to  ** _BLACK WHISKERS. _ **

“If they are rich why aren’t they in VIP list?” Soonyoung asked. Every rich guy was in VIP list, which meant they would go to Soonyoung, Joshua or Yoongi for service.

Joshua pulled two files from one of the drawers “Their background is composed by violence and aggression, they had vast cases involving woman and blood. They shouldn’t even be allowed in here. How did they….?”

“They paid someone to fake the files that handover in here. But they didn’t know that we had the real files” Yoongi said.

“And that shit happen on the same day  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** invaded  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** ” Soonyoung continued “That thing that Seungcheol told us about” 

“That ain’t just coincidence” 

Yoongi sighed, disentangle himself from Soonyoung and standing up walk out of the door “We have to be extra careful. I’m going to warn everyone” He walked out. Going down the stairs to the club, Yoongi passed the bar and got called by the waitress.

“Hey boss! Someone called for you. It’s a VIP. He says it’s quick” Yoongi thought about it. VIP clients should be his top priority, but his members and territory are even more important.

Groaning, he nodded and asked the waitress for the number of the room. 7.

He climbed up again, instead turning right he went left to the direction of the private rooms. Searching for the room nº7, he stopped in front of the door. Yoongi didn’t looked appropriate for this, he basically was in a normal house wear, but it would be quick so he didn’t care.

Yoongi made the rules here.

Taking a deep breath and opening the door, Yoongi painted the most fake smirk he could make.

“Hello, dear customer. Welcome to… **Princess…**”

There ,sitting on the pink three seat couch, was  **Princess** , in his holy glory, smirking the same way Yoongi should be doing.

“Hello, Yoongiah. How have you been?” Yoongi simply nodded “Aish, you all have the same reactions it’s getting boring”  **Princess** pouted.

Yoongi still stood there, still thinking of what to say.

“Anyways, Show up at the mansion, Sunday at 8pm. And please don’t be late Yoongiah” 

  
  


\-----------VANTE----------

“C’mon everyone, place your bets on this special day!” Mingyu said out loud for all the people to listen. Today he was on duty, working on the tables like a normal employee. Why? Because today was Lucky Fridays. At least is what his boss called.

Lucky Fridays happened every month. It was a friday that  **Dionysus** chosen to give his customers a special gift. To get that gift, customers had to play and win a certain amount of money. The prices were either money, a beautiful women to spend a week with or Mingyu or Minghao. In the end they were buying everything.

Today was Mingyu turn. 

His table was full from the beginning, his good looks attracting many, but when the clocked it 11pm he started to call out for more people. 

“Well, well, even if we don’t have good looking gentle here to bet” Mingyu flirted “ But it’s not enough I’m a big guy and I need a lot of love”

People started to come, pushing each other trying to get close to the table or Mingyu. Someone pushed a guy who was practically salivating because of the boy and was placed by a lady. She had long dark brown waved hair, sharp eyes filled with light makeup, she had a flirty smile on her face and a dress many would die for. The dress was red with thin layer of shining diamonds, it a long V neck that stopped where two thin stripes started, making the waist look thinner. The dress went until the ground and wasn’t puffy, more close to the body.

Mingyu wanted that dress.

The dealer hid his jealousy and want from the lady, turning to her with the most slutty smile.”Hello beautiful lady. What a beautiful dress you have”

The lady chuckled “Well, I do like your outfit too” Mingyu felt proud in some way. He was wearing black fitted pants and black vest, without wearing anything under, with the collar, the borders, and the pockets tailed with diamonds. He himself looked delicious. 

But he really wanted that dress.

“Oh well thank you!” He turned to the crowd at the table “Alright everyone! One word from our beautiful  **Dionysus ** and the show is going to start” Taking out his phone he texted his Taehyung in the group chat 

  
  


** _Gyugu:_ **

Everyone is ready boss

** _taetae:_ **

Okay u can go ahead and start 

** _Gyugu:_ **

and there’s a woman here that

has an amazing dress and I want

it

** _taetae:_ **

its your call gyugu you are 

the leader tonight 

** _Gyugu:_ **

YAY! thank you boss😘

  
  


Looking up to the players, he smiled and announced “Okay the game is going to start. The price today is… myself” Everyone cheered and screamed from exciting.

Mingyu just wanted that dress.

  
  


\-------AFTER THE GAME---------

“Minghao look look” Mingyu called urgently. After he purposely made that lady win, spent one hour with her, drugged her and stole her dress, he went back to the casino and up to Taehyung’s room, where they mostly spent their time.

“I’m looking Mingyu, but you have to come out first” Minghao giggled at his friend attics. Taehyung was on his way here after a meeting in other casino.

Mingyu came out of the walk in closet. The dress looked amazing in his body, even tho he was tall and a little buffy, he had luck that the lady had a structure similar to his. He gave a little loop and Minghao applauded with a smile. “Do I look good?” 

“Yes you do Ming!” Minghao nodded happily. At that moment the bedroom door open to reveal Taehyung dressed in a silk almost see through long pink robe with fur on the ends. He smiled at Mingyu happiness with the dress.

“Wow Mingyu you look beautiful” Taehyung praised and Mingyu beamed with happiness. He was like a dog, Taehyung thought. The boss almost could see the tail wagging happy.

Minghao, who sat on a chair close to the closet, turned to Taehyung “How was the meeting?”

Taehyung sighed, dropping himself to the bed “Everything is normal, from what I heard only the east casino, the one close to the border had an robber attempt but nothing serious. And we talked about something that happen in  ** _PEACH TREES…”_ **

Mingyu, who was watching himself in the mirror, perked up at the mention of the gang name “They did? Only now? It was almost a week ago”

“Really?”

“Yeah… It was  ** _HOPE WORLD’S_ ** Seokmin that told me about it when we went out drinking” Minghao huff at that murmed “without me” that Mingyu ignored “ ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** disrespected a mutual law two times and one of them was violent. Well , ** _PEACH TREES_ ** tried to be nice to them but they were asking for it, so  **Angel** ended up using violence.”

“I didn’t know… We are always the last ones to know anyways” Taehyung pouted. It was true  ** _VANTE_ ** gang was always the last ones to find out about important happenings like this. They ended up knowing about it from the meetings or other groups. A long time later.

“Not only that but,  **Princess** has been paying a visit in the gangs” Minghao informed.

“How do you know that?” Mingyu asked.

“I went drinking with Vernon last night” Minghao laughed at the outraged look Mingyu had.

“Oh I know that” Both looked at Taehyung curiously “I saw his car on the parking lot of this casino, he’s probably in the VIP rooms” 

“Are you going to him?” Minghao asked.

Taehyung smirked, shrugging his shoulders “Why not?”

  
  


————--HOURS LATER—————

After spending some time (hours) watching Minghao and Mingyu fighting for each dress was better, Minghao ended up winning and now that was the dress Taehyung was using.

Taehyung came down to the casino wearing a white dress that was short of a white long shirt that closed around the waist, matching with a white pointy high heels, open on the ankle and a strap around the leg. 

He knew  **Princess** loved seeing him dress in white.

Taehyung made his way to the VIP rooms that were on the other side of the casino. Many looked, he saw some women jealous gazes and some women disgusted gazes, because he was a man wearing women clothes.

At least he got laid faster then them.

Many men, the smart and wise ones, only stare from afar with lust and want, undressing him in their mind. Others, more courage but still careful, said some flirty comments and wolf whistles. But the newcomers or the simply stupid, tried to grab him, touch him in some way but never succeed of even coming closer, Taehyung had guards everywhere, and the dealers could meddle in. No one touched Taehyung without his fully consent, that was the golden rule of the whole gang.

Reaching the big wooden door with VIP written in gold, he entered in the room and everyone stopped talking and what were doing. Everyone looked at the Taehyung.

“Hello everyone! Having fun I can see that. I just want one person to answer me. I know  **Princess** is here. In which room is he?” 

The one that approached him was a waitress, a small girl “Sir, I have been serving him, I can lead you the way.” She bowed politely. She may look vulnerable, but she had a strong, confident voice, showing that she knows what is doing. Maybe she has been working here for a long. Taehyung made a mental note to give her a promotion.

Taehyung nodded. The girl looked around for one of her colleagues and gave him the tray, pointing to a older man in a table, probably telling him who she was going to serve. Turning to Taehyung “Sir, he is in the 24, alone and only asked for a light drink Vermouth Cassis. This way please” She pointed and started walking.

Oh Taehyung was definitely giving her a raise. Taehyung likes this kind of people, polite, confident, organized and professional.

“Excuse me, can you tell me your name?” 

“Youko, sir” After some doors, she stopped “This is it. Would like anything sir?” 

Taehyung smiled at her “No nothing, thank you, Youko. Just after your shift ends, find either Minghao or Mingyu and tell them Taehyung sent on a adventure”

Taehyung could see her eyes shining when she heard the words. “sent on a adventure” was code for a raise or a promotion. Youko bowed before giving a brief thank you going back to her position.

The boss entered without care. He knew  **Princess** was there, so it was no surprise when he saw him, sitting with his legs crossed, pink sleeveless long with a slit dress perfect mold on his body.

“You always liked pink”

**Princess** chuckled “White always looked good on you even tho you don’t like it”

“I was always a man of strong colors” 

“You knew I was here”  ** Princess** stated 

“Well you pink lamborghini isn’t the most discreet thing on earth” Taehyung said in a cocky way.

“You still as cocky as before” 

“That’s my charm”

Sighing, the man gulped down the remains of the his drink “Show up at the mansion on Sunday at 8pm. In white please” he stood up and walked out of the room.

\------------PEACH TREES---------

\--------FIRST TIME  ** _THE SAVIORS _ ** TRESPASSED--------

Seungcheol was making his rounds through the shops, making sure everything was okay and going well. It was needed as a large drug business, to go around the shops and make sure the employees weren’t being deceived by the customers, mainly from Everest 1. The guy was giving him the invoices of that store, reporting what happen that month of any unusually that happen. Fortunately, only the normal happen, someone saying the prices were way too high and destroying the stash. They had to pay it anyway.

The doorbell of the entrance sounded through the empty store. One of the members, breathless from running, went urgently to Seungcheol.

“We have a problem” 

Seungcheol changed his attitude to a more serious one “What happen?”

After catching his breath, he was able to explain it better “Someone trespassed our broder. Some people said it was  ** _THE SAVIORS _ ** but weren’t armed or anything, just wearing their uniforms”

“Did they had permission to trespass?”

The man shook his head. “We didn’t received any in the last hour, week or month. I already warned the headquarters and Jeonghan is on the scene trying to stop them peacefully”

“Okay. Good job” Seungcheol turned to the shop employee “Lock the shop in  _ ‘demon mode’ _ and go home and make sure you safe. On your way tell the other shop keepers to do the same” The shopkeeper nodded and went to do the procedure “You, take me there and then go back to the headquarters to wait for any of our calls, we better have less people taking care of them.” 

Getting to the site, he saw Jeonghan trying to talk with three guys with Everest 1 police uniforms. Two of them looked around 20s, obviously newbies as they were trying hard to not looked scared. And the one talking with Jeonghan looked around 40s, obviously professional.

“Calm down pretty. We just came to look around” and stupidly courage to talk that way to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol stepped in before Jeonghan could punch the guy nuts and creating an unnecessary war, and placed himself in front of the older guard.

“I think that’s enough jokes today.”

The older cop looked Seungcheol up and down “And who would you be?” 

“I’m one of the second in command, I’m taking place of our boss while he’s coming.” Seungcheol omitted his name for security “I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind”

“Yes of course. We have nothing to hide right boys?” the old guard said in a joking way.

This wasn’t a joke for Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The two drug dealers made eye contact in a silent conversation and Jeonghan turned around and got away of the site.

“Where’s your pretty friend going?”

“It’s none of your business. First, tell me your names please”

The old guard didn’t looked too pleased but still answered “I’m Dylan Benaiah, the left one is Valentin Saul and the right one is Harald Brady”

“Mrs. Dylan do you have permission to trespass?”

Dylan scoffed, like it was a joke to him “Do we need to have that just to look around? It’s stupid we didn’t came here to work”

“Yes it is needed to have permission to trespass. The  ** _LIGHT PRINCE _ ** and  ** _DARK PRINCE_ ** agreed on that law. For every habitant of either Everest 1 or Everest 79 needs to have this permission. People that often visit our side of the city have a permission of three months that have to renew every it. As for police or employees of both sides they have to ask for the permission before coming, no matter if it’s for work or just walking. This rule doesn’t apply to  ** _HOPE WORLD _ ** since they work for both governments.” Seungcheol prescribe the whole law to put some knowledge in Dylan’s mind. 

This law was one of the most important, every employee of both sides of the city knew this law by heart, so it was kind of weird having one of  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** taking this law so lightly. Dylan frowned at Seungcheol, clearly getting annoyed by the boy.

“Whatever we don’t have a permission to trespass, but we still have privilege of going around here and do what we want in this side of the city”

“No you don’t, stupid pigs” a voice called from behind “If you want to go around and do what you want ask for the goddamn permission to trespass then we can talk like civilized people”  **Angel ** spat at the older man. Walking closer in his all graciousness, Jimin was cladded in black turtleneck shirt and black long dress pants with a pink furry jacket over “And don’t talk with my man like they are sluts. If that what you want go to  ** _BLACK WHISKERS, _ ** even there your little dick will be cut off if you call them that."

Dylan recognized  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** boss and took a step back but still being stubborn “And what you are going to do about it?”

Jimin smirked “You are talking with a boss, pigs, be careful with what you wish”

  
  


\------------THE SECOND TIME  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** TRESPASSED------------

That was a week ago. After that sentence, Jimin only had to warn one more time before those guys went back to their hole with their tail between the legs.

Today was peaceful, a lazy day. They had nothing to do, no rounds, no accidents to fix, no nothing. Just a normal day in the drug business. Jimin, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were on the couch of the living room in the headquarters. Their living room was chinese style, dark wooden doors with a sliding paper door as the entrance. The couches were white and a black chinese style coffee table and a fifty five inch tv on the far wall. The three friends and partners were perched on the couch facing the tv, Jimin was laying on Seungcheol chest with Jeonghan’s head on his lap running his fingers through the pink hair, making Jeonghan fall asleep, with some drama playing on the tv. 

All was fine and relaxed, until someone broke their peaceful bubble with a loud shout.

“BOSS” one of his guys that mainly worked on security, Alfons, brusted in the house and the living room looking alarmed “boss, we have an emergency!  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** invaded us armed and with no intentions of surrendering” 

They jumped into action. Their safe place was being attacked. This was calling for war.

“Seungcheol call to  ** _THE UNKNOWN _ ** house and warn them of what’s happening and then go to us armed. Jeonghan go get our guns and bullet proof vest just in case.” Both boys nodded going to their tasks. Jimin turned to Alfons “ Tell me the situation detaily”

Alfons nodded “An hour ago, our cameras detected moviment on the border directed to Everest 1, but when we went to look at them, we found nothing, no people, even with the UV camera. Even tho we stayed alert, I warned all of the other security bases about it. Half an hour after, the intruder alert sounded, and then we saw 5 Everest 1 police invading us, armed. I clicked on the ‘ _ demon mode _ ’ for all the stores, send some guards up and came here”

Jeonghan came back with the guns and vest. Two pairs of custom  Beretta 87 Target, one in pink for Jeonghan, other in peach or Jimin. They dressed the vests and walked to the invaders.

“OKAY EVERYBODY PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS” Jimin screamed, pointing his own gun to the  ** _THE SAVIORS_ **

“ **ANGEL** ,  ** _PEACH TREES _ ** BOSS WE ORDER YOU TO SURRENDER” The guard said back.

Both showed no signs of surrender, weapons still held high. Jimin felt a hand in his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw Seungcheol, his gun, the same model as Jimin’s but in red, still in the holder, sign that he would try to get their motive of this invasion out without someone getting shot.

In this situations, Jimin trusted Seungcheol a great deal to talk to the enemies. But it worried him too, because who gets shot first it’s Seungcheol not him. The boy was way too pacifist for this world.

“Okay everybody let’s calm down. We want to know the reason for this” Seungcheol approached the group, but Jimin wasn’t letting him go further.

“Our Chief sent us here because he found illegal activity connected to this gang, we received orders to invade armed” This wasn’t right, Jimin thought. They had permission to sell on Everest 1 and just sell drugs that are allowed to by the  ** _Light Prince_ ** . 

“Can you tell who gave you this order?”

“The  ** _Light prince_ ** ” Seungcheol looked at Jimin to see his boss with similar shock as himself. This must be a mistake. 

The shock didn’t last long, one of the cops pushed Seungcheol, and since the boy wasn’t expecting it, he fell hard and without reaction time he felt a hard kick in his stomach, making him curl in pain. This was what Jimin wanted to avoid, he shot the cop who kicked Seungcheol in the shoulder where the bullet proof vest did not protected and the cop fell down with a scream.

The chaos was unleashed. Bullets were flying from both sides. Jimin got Seungcheol and handed to one of his subordinates, order him to take him away from here. On the scene was Jeonghan, Jimin and two other man against five armed cops from Everest 1. 

The scene ended with a shot on Jeonghan’s leg and one  ** _THE SAVIORS_ ** dead.


	2. Honey, Sunday at 8pm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.....

Jin woke up from his slumber covered in pink and purple sheets on his queen size bed. The light coming from his window painted his beautiful face with neon colors. Well that’s what the natural light of this city was, neon lights. There was no sun in here, because of the covered night sky of the city, it was literally a ceiling that had a night sky printed on it. If you wanted to see the sun you had to go outside of the city walls.

Jin got up from his bed, sheets falling off his naked body, making his way to the bathroom, where his morning rose scented bath was ready. He dipped his toes on the water, making sure it was warm, before dipping the rest of the body, releasing a satisfaction sigh. After while of playing with the rose petals floating in the water, he heard the door open. He didn't need to see who was it, there’s only one person allowed in his bedroom.

“Good morning, Seungkwanie”

“Good morning, Jinnie boss” Seungkwan smiled. He placed the clothes he had in hand on the counter, pulled a chair behind Jin and pulled his sleeves back “Time for washing your hair. Close your eyes, boss” 

Seungkwan fingers danced in Jin hair, spreading the shampoo through his hair and massaging slowly, almost making Jin fall asleep in the bath, but he knew Seungkwan would scold him for that so he asked the boy to tell him the scheduled for today as a distraction.

“Jinnie boss, you woke up around noon, so right now you have to eat your lunch. After that you can relax for a little while until it’s 8pm. The gang leaders will arrive starting from that hour, our guards will warn me and then I will give you their file, read it and then meeting starts. You said I should not hide anything from them, so I will announce out loud who’s arriving to see their reactions.” 

Jin humed, confirming that he understood “This gonna be fun.”

“Don’t think of this as a funny get together, Jin. We are in danger and we need to act. Be serious” Seungkwan scold while washing the shampoo off.

“I know Kwanie, don’t be a party pooper” Jin pouted. Sometimes this man could be really childish.

After the bath, Seungkwan helped Jin dry his body and get dress. His outfit for today was a white T-shirt, denim ripped jeans and pink denim jacket. Seungkwan also changed outfit to a fluffy yellow sweater and denim ripped jeans. Both boys went down stairs to the living room and watched TV while Jin ate his lunch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Sujin, age 30, lawyer and mother. Kim Sung Min, age 32, gang leader and father. Found dead on november 4th, on the headquarters of Kim Sung Min gang. Kim Sujin was stabbed 13 times on her torso and hanged on the ceiling. Kim Sung Min was shot in the head two times and hanged next to his wife. Three subordinates were only injured and five died protecting the couple. One of the survivors said that they didn’t recognized the killer, but said that there were four killers. The cops and detectives never found the killer and the case was left behind.

Kim Seokjin, age 8, was left orphan and was supposed to go to an orphanage. But the gang leader of  ** _THE UNKNOWN _ ** and a friend of Seokjin father, Kyung Jung Hee, took him in as his heir. Kim Seokjin was raised has his son, educated, trained and loved by not only Jung hee but also everyone in the gang. Kim Seokjin, age 18, watched Kyung Jung Hee being killed by Lee Junho, grandfather of Lee Byeol. Yong Siu went to help after hearing the news, killing Lee Junho, before he could kill Seokjin. 

Kim Seokjin, age 20, became the leader of  ** _THE UNKNOWN_ ** . Two years after, the city was divided and Lee Byeol became the other governor of the city. Kim Seokjin, never felt anger towards Lee Byeol, knowing the boy was just months old when that all happen. The only Lee brother that knows about it is Lee Jungsu, the older brother.

Kim Seokjin became the leader of  ** _THE UNKNOWN _ ** without raising a gun or hurting someone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

\-------------AT 8PM--------------

Jin sat on the end of the long black wooden table, playing a game on his phone to pass the time. Seungkwan stood at his side, confirming if he had all the papers he needed for the meeting. In a normal setting, Jin had no need to be there, just Seungkwan was enough, but Jin wanted to be at this meeting. For special reasons.

He wanted to see how they reacted around each other.

This gang leaders never had been next to each other for more than ten minutes, some had never seen each other at all, maybe some hold grudges at other. Jin wanted to be there to see, analyze and learn.

“You are scary sometimes, Jinnie boss” Seungkwan had said when Jin expressed that he wanted to watch the meeting. He never saw himself as scary, but really observant, almost like a habit of his. He learned how to observe people instead of hurting them, he had a quick wit, learning the target weakness in less than five minutes. But he mainly worked behind the scenes.

Kim Seokjin never holds a gun.

“Jinnie boss, Jinnie boss” Seungkwan shook his shoulder, breaking his thoughts “Jinnie boss stop daydreaming the first one is here”

“Sorry Seungkwanie!” Jin turned and ruffled the assistant hair “Who is he?” 

“Here Jinnie boss, read the file” Seungkwan took out a file from the middle of the others and placed on the table in front of the gang leader, opening it on the wanted page.

**Name: ** Min Yoongi

**Nickname: ** August D

**Age: ** 26 years old 

**Origin: ** unknown

**Gang: ** BLACK WHISKERS

**Position: ** leader

**Characteristics: ** purple eyes (body modification), cat tail and ears (body modification)

**Family: ** mother and father unknown, Min Hayun (sister)

**Background: ** found as a child in the border of the  ** _BLACK WHISKERS_ ** by the older gang leader Sang Ji Soo, with a unknown past. Took in as her child and raised him. When Ji Soo died by a natural death (lung cancer from too much smoking) Yoongi was the one taking the podium, at 19, two years after Sang Ji Soo death, instead of her true son, Sang Ji Hun, who moved to Everest 1.

“Sir” a man in a suit came in the room “Sir  **August D** is at the entrance”

“Very well, let him in”

Yoongi was waiting at the pink hall, sitting at a purple cushion, looking around in awe of the design of the room. The maid that open the door came back, bowed, and told him to follow her. She took him through greatly design hallways, white walls styled with many paintings, the ceiling was high and curved with angels drawings.

The maid stopped in front of a big wooden door. She stood at the side, a hand mentioning for him to enter. Yoongi bowed to her and pushed the door open. It was a conference room. It had a huge long table with rolling chairs on the edges, it was mostly what the room had nothing much more. On the end of the table was  **Princess ** and his assistant.

“Hello, Yoongi. Looking good aren’t you?” Jin said with a smirk. Well, Yoongi wasn’t wearing anything out of normal for other people but for it was for him. He normally wears his lingerie only. Because he is either sleeping or working. But today, since was going out, he had to dress more than just lingerie. Yoongi was in a oversized black sweater, long enough to make sweater pawns, under was a white t-shirt, black sweatpants and black combat boots. He was also wearing a black hair band and his glasses. He needed them or he wouldn’t see shit in front of him.

Yoongi was taken of guard because someone other than Soonyoung and Joshua called him Yoongi, it was weird and he felt something strange in him that he couldn’t pinpoint “I’m sorry. It is weird when you call me by my birth name”

“Do you want me to call you  **August D?** ”

“No,no no no” Yoongi hurriedly said “It’s up to you sir” Disrespecting and give orders to this person was the last thing Yoongi wanted to do.

“Yoongi, I’m not much older than you, call me Seokjin please” 

Yoongi hesitated at first, but he looked at Jin eyes and could see what he said wasn’t to test him, it was just a sign of trust “S-seokjin”

Jin smiled. Because of the information he gathered and because Yoongi was honestly cute, and quite different from the rumors around. The rumors mostly said that  **August D ** was cold hearted, scary and emotionless, he didn’t forgived anyone who touched his kittens, killing them without hesitation. But the person in front him looked shy, shy enough to stutter while saying Seokjin’s name, sweet and cute, incredibly cute. 

Seokjin wanted to keep this one.

“Sit down, Yoongi. We are waiting for the others to come” Jin said. Yoongi calmly walked to a chair, two from Jin left side, still scared of what the man could do. Jin chuckled under his breath at the impact he had on this people. 

The same man from before Yoongi came again but this time whispered on Seungkwan’s ear, who nodded. The man withdrew himself from the room. Seungkwan looked at Yoongi before turning to Jin.

“Seokjin, sir,  **Angel ** is here” Seungkwan announced, refraining from calling Jin ‘Jinnie boss’ (which was a tough task), and giving him Jimin’s file.

**Name: ** Park Jimin

**Nickname: ** Angel

**Age: ** 24 years old

**Origin: ** Kingdom 378, Everest 79

**Gang: ** Peach Trees

**Position: ** Leader

**Characteristics: ** pink neon eyes (body modification), blond changing hair color (body modification), tongue and ear piercing

**Family: ** unknown

**Background: ** born in Kingdom 378, Park Jimin was sold by his parents, ending up as a  ** _BLACK WHISKERS _ ** employee when Sang Ji Soo was the boss, he was 11 years old. He worked as a dancer for two years. At 13, Hwan Young Gi, leader of  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** , bought Park Jimin from Sang Ji Soo. He was raised to be the next leader of the gang. At 20, Park Jimin climbed to the leader position, after Hwan Young Gi twin children Hwan Seong and Seo Joon killed her, running away to Everest 1 after. 

Jeonghan pulled up the peachy Lexus LFA at the entrance of the white mansion where a maid was already waiting with a open door. 

“Will you be okay?”

Jimin smiled “Yeah, don’t worry” and got out of the car.

The maid was silent, only making simple gestures like bowing, raising her hand and nodding or shaking her head. She was educated that way or she has to behave like that.

Either way, it was creepy.

The maid raised her hand to the door, which Jimin open, revealing a huge conference room, with only a table and chairs. There, at the end, was **Princess, **or rather, Kim Seokjin, to his left was his assistant, Seungkwan, and to his right was, who he assume, **August D**, **_BLACK WHISKERS_** leader, with his head down, looking rather submissive.

It looked weak to Jimin. Jimin hated weak people.

“Welcome, my dear Jimin” Jin welcomed.

“Thank you for your hospitality. I’m sorry I ain’t the first coming” Jimin smirked when Yoongi flinched. How was this guy a leader.

“Jimin don’t be mean to Yoongi, he’s just punctual.” Jin scolded “But you are looking ready to fight someone, aren’t you?” Well, Jimin had a slight idea that this was going to end bad, muster all gang leaders in one room wasn’t Jin’s best idea, so he came with his battle clothes. The black bomber jacket with white and pink glitter, a gucci shirt, black tight leather pants and black ankle high boots. 

“You need to be ready for everything” Jimin smiled and went to sit across Yoongi “And you don’t greet people?” He sneered at Yoongi

“S-sorry! Hello, I’m  **August D** , pleased to meet you” Yoongi said in a small voice. Jimin just glared at him before looking away

Seokjin just watched attentively. He got the Park Jimin information he needed, and this interaction just helped even more to predict the future happenings of this meeting. 

“Jimin sweet, why don’t you look to Yoongi?” Jin tested

Jimin tsked, not moving his gaze at all “I don’t look at weaklings kittens, who don’t even know to raise their head” 

Yoongi flinched. By his shoulder shake, he was trying his best to not let a whimper or a sob go, which kind of made Jin want to hug the poor boy.

As for now he had Jimin, a person who hated weaklings, and Yoongi, who was a weak soul outside of his crib.

_ Jimin hates Yoongi and Yoongi is afraid of Jimin, which means this two relationship is going to be hard to correct…. _

_ Interesting. _

He couldn’t wait for the next one. 

“Sir,  **Dionysus ** arrived” Seungkwan voice pulled him from his self report moment. Jin nodded to the boy and waited for the doors to open for his next object of observation. 

**Name: ** Kim Taehyung

**Nickname: ** Dionysus

**Age: ** 24 years old

**Origin: ** unknown

**Gang: ** Vante

**Position: ** leader

**Characteristics: ** yellow neon eyes (body modification), blue hair, mechanic heart (body modification)

**Family: ** unknown

**Background: ** unknown

Which he didn’t need to wait so much. Just passed five minutes and the door bursts open, revealing Kim Taehyung in his whole glory wearing an off shoulder light blue short dress and a light blue vans chooses and the maid chasing after him, for the looks of it he just took off to the room as soon he got here. Jin shook his head at the younger antics.  _ A unknown life for a unknown mind  _

Taehyung barged in the house, completely ignored the maid and bursted in the room. He just wanted to finish this meeting, see the cute people, find out about his mission and go home to Mingyu’s food, because yes Taehyung wants to eat Mingyu’s food. He prefers Mingyu food to anything. Mingyu’s food is Taehyung life.

In the room was Jin, sitting at the end of the table, next to him was Seungkwan, standing with a bunch of files in his hand, on Jin’s right was  **Angel** , a person he knew all too well but still didn’t get it why a person weak like him despites weak people. To Jin’s left was a cute small guy with black cat ears that laid flat on his black hair and the black tail swaying back and forth and he was keeping glancing Taehyung but too afraid to actually look at him, making himself even smaller because Taehyung knew he was staring at the cute cat boy.

Taehyung called dibs on him. No, really he just screamed dibs.

“DIBS ON THE CAT BOY! HE’S MINE!” Jimin jumped on his seat, Jin’s just laugh his obnoxious clean windshield laugh and Yoongi suddenly was trapped between two toned warm arms that lift him up from his seat and placed back on someone's lap that he still doesn’t know who is because Yoongi’s too afraid to look up, until he feels warm breath on his ear and deep voice following it “Hello, kitty boy. What’s your name?”

“Taehyung can you stop tormenting poor Yoongi? The boy is scared shitless” Jin said between laughs. 

“Yoongi… It’s so cute! It suits you so much” Taehyung jiggled. The boy in his lap just blushed and tried to hide his face away from Taehyung, but he wouldn’t let him, the boy pulled him back to look at him. It was a game of tag.

“Kim Taehyung you disgust me sometimes” Came from the other side of the table. Jimin was looking at both with such a disgusted face that could make someone doubt their self-esteem.

But Taehyung looked unfazed, freeing Yoongi from his brace. Yoongi just went and sat next to Taehyung, staying out of their problems “And why is that, Park Jimin?”

“Just looking at you talking with such a weak scum makes me nauseous”

“Park Jimin, why you say that, while you being such a weak scum yourself?”

Jimin saw red. He was no weak person. No. He fought, he lead others, he was powerful, he was no weakling, he wasn’t. And he wouldn’t let anyone say otherwise.

“Kim Taehyung, you scum mother-”

“You should watch your language, Park Jimin” a new voice warned

Jin chuckled, turning his smiling face to the seat next to Yoongi (who was entertained by a little ball), to the man with black hair and sunshine smile that lived up his nickname. His blue ocean eyes just stayed on Yoongi’s pale hand that pushed and pulled the bouncing ball back and forth. He looked mesmerized with the gang leader reaction. Yoongi did have some cat instincts in him.

That trait made part of his unknown childhood.

“How you doing Hoseok?” 

Without taking his eyes of Yoongi, he said “Pretty fine. Been here awhile, right when the show started”

Taehyung looked at Hoseok with interest in his eyes “I’m sorry about it  **Sunshine** , I was just so in awe with how cute that Yoongi here is that Jimin didn’t liked” he smiled 

“Oh no need to bother. I know a weakling when I see it” He finally lifted his gaze, laying it on Jimin, pointing a finger gun at him “And by your defensive attitude, Jimin, you are one” 

Silence remain. No one moved or said anything. Taehyung was still looking at Hoseok. Hoseok was still pointing at Jimin. Jimin was still glaring at Hoseok. Jin was smiling. Seungkwan was reading Hoseok’s file.

**Name: ** Jung Hoseok

**Nickname: ** Sunshine

**Age: ** 25 years old 

**Origin: ** Everest 1

**Gang: ** Hope World

**Position: ** Leader

**Characteristics: ** blue ocean eyes (body modification), hair changing function depending on his body state (body modification)

**Family: ** dead

**Background: ** Lived in Everest 1. His family was a higher up on  ** _THE SAVIORS, _ ** he was rich, well educated and well loved by his parents. Lee Jungsu, Lee Byeol older brother, raped Hoseok when he was visiting the Lee family with his parents. Hoseok parents didn’t believe him, which made him gain a hate towards his parents. Lee Jungsu raped Hoseok two more times, the last one in front of his parents, none of them doing anything. Later Hoseok, killed his parents with his father gun in front of Lee Jungsu as he was about to rape him for the fourth time. Hoseok ran away too Everest 79, where the leader of  ** _HOPE WORLD _ ** Jung Seong Ho, Hoseok uncle, took him in and raised him.

The only thing that popped on Seungkwan’s mind was  _ Isn’t the Jung family alive?  _

“Jung Hoseok” Seungkwan called. Hoseok turned to him, leaving the finger gun pointing at Jimin “ You do know that the Jung family is alive. Then why did you just putted here that they were dead? The people killed weren’t your family, it was two guards. Your weak mind just projected a false imagine at that time. Why did you wrote this?”

“Seungkwan have you ever been raped?”

“Yes, I forced for a company of BDSM workers” Seungkwan blinked, face blank as he spoke.

“Don’t you wish them to be dead even you can’t do anything?” Seungkwan nodded “Well in my mind, in my world they are dead.”

Seungkwan nodded, somehow getting the reason why. 

Jin looked at Seungkwan, trying to find any signs of discomfort, which he didn’t. This was the first time Seungkwan brought up his past so casually. Maybe it was because Hoseok went through the same shit.

“Hoseok, how did you entered?” Jin asked

“What do you mean? I entered through the door” Hoseok smirked.

Jin’s face stayed blank.

Hoseok sighed, looking the other away and murmured “I entered through the window of the kitchen” 

“Next time you do that I will cut off your dick” Jin warned and Hoseok shrinked at the threat, unconsciously protecting his dick with his hands.

“Boss” Seungkwan called “ **KJ** is here” he pointed to the door.

A young boy with black long hair, bunny nose and red eyes stood there looking like a lost child “Am I late to the meeting?” 

“No, Kookie! There’s still one left” Jin said softly.

Jungkook smiled, that bunny smiled that Jin loved so much. Jungkook’s whole being remind him of a bunny, a overgrown bunny, with a lot of muscles, but still cute like a bunny.

Bunny.

“Hello, everyone!” Jungkook greeted with bow the rest of the people. Hoseok and Taehyung greeted back happily, Yoongi gave him a shy wave and Jimin just scoffed and ignored him. Jungkook looked taken back with Jimin attitude. Only hearing about him from people that worked on  ** _PEACH TREE_ ** side that Park Jimin was cold hearted for people that weren’t their subordinates. Apparently that rumor was true.

**Name: ** Jeon Jungkook

**Nickname: ** KJ

**Age: ** 22 years old

**Origin: ** Ocean 678

**Gang: ** Spine Breaker

**Position: ** leader

**Characteristics: ** red eyes (body modification), tattooed body

**Family: ** mother, father and older brother (alive)

**Background: ** Jungkook was kidnapped, but it was mistake his father was the who supposed to be kidnapped, at a young age by the gang  ** _SPINE BREAKER._ ** The leader of the gang, Joon Eun Jin, took a liking on the child and kept him, sending a photo every month to his parents. Joon Eun Jin left the leader positions leaving to it to Jungkook, at that time he was 15 years old. 

_ This one is more normal than the others.  _ Seungkwan looked at Jungkook  _ And cute too.  _

“Jungkook-ssi, welcome to our house” Seungkwan bowed. Jungkook smiles politely at him and bowed back. 

Jin looked around the table. Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok at his left side. Jimin and Jungkook at his right side. Only one left. Namjoon.

Ah. Namjoon.

That bastard is always late.

Jin had known Namjoon since he became the leader of  ** _THE UNKNOWN_ ** . The clumsy teenage boy came stumbling to his doorstep asking is he could buy the abandon land that they called  ** _THE DREAM SPACE, _ ** because that’s where young people to have privacy. He was lanky teenager, more limbs than anything, clumsy as fuck (the first time he entered Jin house he fell face first on the hall after tripping on the small step) but his eyes were determined and confident, he was sure of what he wanted to do, with it fails and successes. 

A knock on the door was heard. Everyone turned at the same time to the door waiting for the intruder to show up. A mop of purple hair peaked out of the door, followed by a neon green eyes, a button nose and plump lips. the eyes were covered with a pair of round glasses and cute smile was on the plump lips, dimples making appearance. 

“Hello? Am I late?” 

The older of the room just sighed “Yes, Namjoon you are late”

Namjoon pulled the rest of the body to the room. Sweat pants and black hoodie. The usual Namjoon. Disappointed but not surprised. The hacker waved at everyone, very cheerfully to Hoseok. The both boys were good friends from the very beginning. He went to sit across Hoseok, next to Jungkook, who bowed and greeted politely.

** Name: ** Kim Namjoon

**Nickname: ** Moonchild

**Age: ** 25 years old

**Origin:** Unknown

**Gang: ** Celsius

**Position: ** Leader

**Characteristics: ** neon purple hair (body modification), neon green eyes (body modification), piercings on the nose, nose bridge (body modification)

**Family: ** dead

**Background: ** Namjoon came from  ** _THE HOLY BREAKER CHURCH _ ** in  ** _SPINE BREAKER_ ** territory to a abandoned space named  ** _ THE DREAM SPACE_ ** . He asked  ** _THE UNKNOWN_ ** to buy that abandoned space, showing up at the doorstep with a suitcase, with enough money to buy five abandoned spaces like that, saying that he would build a gang that would bring many benefits to  ** _THE UNKNOWN_ ** .  ** _CELSIUS_ ** was built from the scratch by Namjoon.

_ Build from scratch…  _

Jin noticed Seungkwan confusion, pulled at his sleeve to get his attention “He is a genius basically. Came to my doorstep begging for that land and turned it to the most important gang for us” he whispered.

_ Genius do exist _ Seungkwan thought “Seokjin, everyone is here. Would you like to start?”

“Yes” Jin handed a paper to Seungkwan “Here, read this out loud and then I will start” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at his boss at the paper, but accept it nonchalantly.

The boy cleared his throat, getting everyone attention “Min Yoongi, shy orphan boy, cat like with some cat behavior because he was just so distracted with the ball that he truly looked like a cat” Yoongi whined at the observation, but kept playing with the ball “Kim Taehyung for some reason refuses to wear pink even tho I already told him to wear it but likes cute things because as soon he saw Yoongi he lost himself. Park Jimin, doesn’t Yoongi at all because he thinks Yoongi is weak, which he is wrong but Jimin as always been like this and I can’t change his stubborn ass” Jimin yelled a ‘yeah’ “Jung Hoseok, he is so bright, and smiley and also liked Yoongi so much (not as much as Taehyung) I still can’t believe he kills people. Jeon Jungkook bunny boy and really polite but I know he is a sneaky little bastard. Finally Kim Namjoon, gonna beat his ass because he is always late and wearing sweatpants, stupid genius”

“From now on” Jin continued “You six gonna live with me until this mess passes. I don’t care about your stupid shit, you will have to work together. Tomorrow y’all will move to here so better pack your bags today”

Jimin groaned, Hoseok smiled, Taehyung smirked, Jungkook giggle, Namjoon sighed, Yoongi cheered and Seungkwan also sighed. Jin didn’t say anything about this, this was way too sudden.

Jin wanted them all together. He wanted to bond with them and wanted them to bond with each other. Because Jin had a feeling. A feeling that they wouldn’t get out of this alive. 

But he already knew about it.

“Namjoon, Jungkook” Both boys looked at him “Tomorrow we are going to the church” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF OKAY I A LOT TO SAY
> 
> 1- This chapter was really frustrating to write. I was really motivated to write it, and I had the idea on my head ready, the thing is that I didn't had the middle in my mind, like I had the beginning of the chapter but I didn't had the middle, which is way it was frustrating, but in the end I finished it. I honestly it's the first time I write such a long chapter (even tho it's not that long) and I hope y'all like this chapter, and please can you leave some comment on how it is? It would help.
> 
> 2- The tags will change while the fan fiction is still being written, because I have some new Ideas and some old ones, I don't if I will mix them or just use one of them.
> 
> 3- next chapters I will start put honorifics. In the beginning I didn't wanted to do it but I sometimes find myself writing them so I will start writing it
> 
> 4- I don't that some of you realize but this is some kind of btsvt content but more resolved around BTS. 
> 
> 5- Next chapters are going to have some romance going on, but I'm warning y'all, I'm not that good with romance but I will try my best! 
> 
> 6- I'M THINKING OF STARTING A NEW FIC SDFBKSJBFK. This one is a series and it's going to be mainly for my own satisfaction. It's going to be one btsvt, but really revolving around both groups. So if you liked this one please to check my next one when I announced it.
> 
> LEAVE NICE COMMENTS PLS!!!! I LOVE U A LOT!!!!!


	3. 8- Oh Lord! Save Us

Jimin was sulking on the middle of the hallway. Sitting on the floor, arms cross and pout evident on his lips. He refused to do anything that has to be done. He didn’t wanted to move out of his house, just to live with a bunch of stupid guys. He was protesting openly. 

But that didn’t stopped Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were running back and forth, throwing stuff, organizing stuff, yelling orders at others. They are doing what Jimin should be doing.

Packing. Because he’s the one moving, but the gang leader has been sulking and it’s getting annoying. 

“Jimin, I know you are cute while pouting” that earned a huff from the shorter “But you have to help us with this” Jeonghan sassed, hand on his hip “It’s you that’s moving not us, so you better get your ass to work”

Jimin turned away with a huff, not answering. Because if Jimin needed to be stubborn, he would be stubborn.

“Oh you gonna be like that?” Jimin still didn’t answered “EVERYONE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!”

All the people that were helping came running to the living room where both man were, making a line in the horizontal with Seungcheol in the middle “Little boss here doesn’t want to collaborate, so who wants to take him to the house with only he has dressed raise your hand” 

At that statement Jimin did reacted. He turned to Jeonghan, eyes wide with shock of what Jeonghan just asked. Jimin only had a neon yellow with thin straps shirt, black leather pants and combat boots, he didn’t even had his guns with him, no phone or wallet and the older was about to throw him to a house full of stupids with nothing.

“OH NO YOU WOULDN’T!” Jimin jumped up with his fists up, ready to fight Jeonghan

“Then collaborate. Go pack your suitcase” Jeonghan simply demanded

“I won’t! I don’t wanna leave my comfortable home, with my super fluffy bed to go and live with a bunch of guys that I only met one time and I didn’t like them” Jimin scoffed.

“Park Jimin” the boss looked at his second in command and whimpered. Jeonghan had that look, the look that had scaring glare and face that said ‘go or you will get hit’ “Go. Pack. your. things. now” 

And that’s how he found himself in the black bentley with only a suitcase (Jeonghan said it was enough) with Seungcheol driving to the house Jimin was going to stay. But Jimin didn’t wanted, he had many reasons that he didn’t wanted.

First Jung Hoseok. He only had met the guy for a couple of minutes and already wanted to kill him. How could he said thoses to Jimin face while not knowing anything about him, he had no right, he’s just an assassin.

Second Min Yoongi. Jimin just down right wanted to avoid him. That guy made him remember of a old self. A version of himself he wanted to forget. From many years ago…

Third. He worked alone. Jimin was a lone wolf. He killed alone, made business alone, heck he started his empire alone (not exactly it was passed down to him but let him have this credit). 

And many more but wasn’t going to waste time on this trivial thing because he wasn’t going to be staying long. Jimin had a plan. A good one (in his head). One of the big rules Seokjin said was to not hurt anyone on the house, so he was going to break that rule. By shooting Jung Hoseok. Two birds in one kill. 

Seungcheol pulled up to the house while Jimin was daydreaming with a evil smirk on his face. The house wasn’t either big or small, it was in the middle. On the outside looked modern with a flat roof and all those windows and stuff. It looked nice. Seungcheol still didn’t know why Jimin didn’t wanted to live there. It was a nice house.

The hot guys were just a plus.

“Jimin” he called out, but the boy didn’t heard him “Jimin” he tried again but nothing “JIMIN”

“WHAT do you want?” Jimin said startled

“We are here” Seungcheol pointed to the building outside “I just want to say that don’t mean to them, maybe you will get a benefit from this, and don’t try to run, if we see back on the house we are going to drag out here again, you heard?!”

Jimin huff, murmuring ‘whatever’ and turning away from Seungcheol, who just sighed “Now get out of here”

Jimin got out of the car, went to the back and got out his suitcase and watched Seungcheol drive. The little boss turned to the house and walked to the door, climbing the small stairs at the entrance. He knocked a few times before hearing a muffled ‘come in’ from inside. The first room was the living room, which was hidden by the many suitcases left there. Separated by a wall there's the kitchen, rather modern. On the left side has stairs that take you to the first floor where were the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Jimin wasn’t the first one, he could hear the shower and some footsteps. One, two pairs and one in the shower, around three people were here already. 

He just hoped it was Jung Hoseok. But it didn’t matter if it was one of the others. Jimin just needed someone to hurt. 

Taking his suitcase to the living room and leaving it like the others he sat on the white long couch that looked really comfy and Jimin loved comfy things. There was two love seats, one on the right other on the left, a coffee table on the middle and a huge tv. The view Jimin had was the tv and the landscape from the windows behind the tv. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, hearing better the shower did stopped but there was still sounds coming from other rooms upstairs. Jimin didn’t know who was put this was the chance to get the hell out of here. The man turned to the kitchen. Perfect.

Jimin took his gun out and clicked the safety off, waiting to hear the steps coming… step...step...step…

Jimin turned around and pointing the gun at whoever was in there, meeting eyes with Kim Taehyung, but also with something cold on the back of his head, that’s when he heard a click.

Shit. He was too focus on one person to notice other noises.

“You are really stupid, Park Jimin” Taehyung laughed, pushing a hip out and placing a hand on it in a sassy way. His hair was still wet and he only had a towel around his hips.

“You are so predictable” Jung Hoseok spoke from behind Jimin. Ugh he really hates this guy. “I knew the moment Jin-hyung told that rule, you would try to break it”

“Of course, you dumbfucks. I wouldn't want to live with the likes of you” 

Taehyung shook his head in a disapproving away, walking up to Jimin’s front he sneaked a arm to Jimin’s waist and the other hand came to meet Jimin’s cheek, pulling their faces closer, but Hoseok’s gun was kept on his head “Why are you so afraid of being with us? Is it because you think are weak” the arm on his waist, fell a little down, stopping a hand on Jimin’s ass “Or is it because we tell the truth?”

Hoseok sighed from behind “If you weren’t so stubborn Jimin, I would love to see this beautiful sight, but I see that you preserve your pride better than your feelings so” Hoseok pulled the gun out and Jimin visibly relaxed but not completely, his still in Taehyung arms. He would have liked it if he didn’t have Taehyung’s guts “We just gonna play with you” The assassin pressed his chest to Jimin’s back, the drug dealer felt a hot breath on his neck making him tilt his head. Hoseok had both hands on Jimin’s small waist, his lips met the smaller soft skin, trailing kisses from his jaw to the shoulder and back up.

Jimin didn’t wanted to admitted but it felt good. Hoseok lips were gently marking him and he felt Taehyung’s hand kneading on his ass, and that made him let out a breath Jimin didn’t was holding. He felt hot, a warm feeling pooling down there that he didn’t wanted to admitted that both man were making him feel good. The two man that he hated. At a hard nip from Hoseok, Jimin bit down his lip to prevent a moan come out. He wasn’t about to give up, please both of him. If they wanted to play, then Jimin was going to play. 

“You are really stubborn fuck, Jimin” Hoseok spoke, muffle from his mouth on the others neck “Maybe we should step up the game? What do you think, Taehyungie?” 

Taehyung hand on his ass went under his shirt and Hoseok hands fell on his pants waistband “Maybe we should teach him a lesson”

Jimin chuckled, breathless “You can try fuckers, but I won’t give up so easily”

“That’s what makes it-”

“Why are you having fun without me?”

A voice from the entrance interrupted them. They all looked for the source of it (Jimin had to strain his neck, still trapped between the two man) “Jungkookie!” Hoseok squealed.

“Jungkookie, do you wanna join us?” Taehyung asked.

“I don’t know if Jimin-hyung wants me to” Jungkook said hesitantly. 

“If you lay a finger on me I’ll-”

“Oh he doesn’t mind” Hoseok cut Jimin off, receiving a glare from the smaller man.

“OH! Then I’ll join-”

“No you won’t, Jeon Jungkook” Jin’s voice came from behind him.

“But Jin-hyung, please!” The younger whined. He really wanted to have fun with the little guy. He looked fun to annoy. 

Jin laid a hand on Jungkook’s head, ruffling his hair “No, means no, Kookie. Now, why won’t you go find Namjoon, for us to go to the church?” It wasn’t a question, it was an order, and Jungkook knew not to disboyed it. 

“No need to I’m here” Namjoon’s deep voice came from the kitchen, eating from a box of cereal.

“How long have you been there?” Hoseok asked, finally letting Jimin go, before the small man could murder him with his eyes 

“Since kookie came in” 

“Where have you been?” Taehyung asked, skipping to Namjoon and clinging to his arm.

“Cuddling with Yoongi-Hyung”

Taehyung eyes lit up “Can I cuddle him, too?” the boy asked already jumping on his spot

“He’s still sleeping so yeah I think you can go” Taehyung let out a loud ‘yeah’ and ran upstairs to cuddle with the sleeping cat boy “So Jin-Hyung, let’s go to church” Namjoon asked, jacket already in hand.

“Yes!” The older hurshed both of them out, but turned back to look at Jimin “When I come back, I want you in my room, Park Jimin”

  
  


\----------------AT THE CHURCH------------

** _THE HOLY BREAKER CHURCH_ ** is the only church in Everest 79, and it’s located in the  ** _SPINE BREAKER _ ** territory for no reason at all. Does a church needs to have a reason to be build in this place? 

Anyways, this church is a place for product trades, like supplies for Everest 79. Supplies as in guns, drugs to sell, important documents and such. It’s where many businesses happen too. That church also takes care of orphan children left on the Everest 79. It was thing actually, Everest 1 was so perfect that they didn’t accepted orphans, so they left them on Everest 79, marking them as criminals.  ** _THE HOLY BREAKER CHURCH _ ** takes them in until they can live by themselves or join a gang. 90% of Everest 79 are made by orphans. 

That’s where Namjoon came from. He was around 14 when he showed up on the church door with a huge black asking where he can buy some land to start a business. At first the nuns laughed at him, but Yong Siu, the boss nun, killed those nuns and took the boy in, helping him with his dream. This place holds a huge part of his life and he’s grateful for that.

“Nun Yong Siu! It’s me Namjoon!” Namjoon knocked on the big wooden door. The church was fully white with a cute garden on the back and the storage room, it was located on the less inhabited place. 

The open to reveal a cute little girl in a priest outfit, she had short hair and was holding the religious third “Hello can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Kim Seokjin, we wanted to meet with nun Yong Siu”

“I’m sorry but Yong Siu isn’t present and priest Jung Seongho only attends to the boss of  ** _SPINE BREAKER”_ **

“I’m right here, little girl” Jungkook called out from behind both man. The little girl looked startled, she clumsy bowed and apologized for not noticing Jungkook, which the younger boy reply equally embarrassed that was okay.

“You can come in, priest Seongho is on the altar” 

They entered. They walked down the aisle to the small leveled wooden altar, which behind it was a stone table full of whiskey and ash trays with dead cigarettes on them. On the end of the table was a man with red hair, same style as Hoseok, with harder features but still resemble Hoseok, a cigarette in hand and glass on the other, dress in a priest outfit. 

“Who comes in the holy house and disrespects gods wishes?” 

“The only one disrespecting god wishes is you, Jung Seongho” Jin answered, taking the tipsy man glass and sipping from it. 

Seongho looked at the stealer and smiled a drunk man smiled “Oh! Isn’t our beautiful leader” He took Seokjin hand, dropping a kiss “ Welcome to god’s crib”

“I can’t believe I was raised by this” Namjoon deadpanned at the man. It was hard to believe that this drunk person raised two kids, and those two kids became leader gangs and now friends.

“Watch it kid. I raised you to only talk bad about your enemies not your allies” 

Jungkook sat on one of the chairs of the stone table and grabbed one glass and the glass bottle of whiskey “Jin-hyung can I drink?” 

“Baby bunny aren’t you old enough to drink?” Jin asked, petting Jungkook’s head like he really was a bunny, making the younger pout which made Jin coo even more.

“It’s a hidden rule that no one lets me drink since I was nineteen years old” Jungkook explain and immediately hugged him for reason other than Jungkook being cute, which Jungkook returned the hug and climbed to Jin’s lap. 

“Actually, yeah, Jeon can’t he’s kinda dangerous when drunk so I will take this” He drank the whole bottle in one go “What do you want, children of god?”

“What’s happening with Everest 1?” 

Seongho sighed “Finally gonna do something about it?” 

“They bothered us, so we gonna bothered them too” 

“Lee Byeol went missing four months ago and who’s in charge is his brother Lee Jungsu” 

“That’s why he didn’t on our meeting day three months ago” 

“Who showed up?” Namjoon asked.

“His brother. Jungsu said that Byeol was sick and couldn’t come.” 

“What do you want to know, beautiful leader?” Seongho asked, looking more sober than before.

“We about to enter in war, and this one we aren’t coming from it alive” Namjoon said.

“We are prepared to die the moment Jin contacted us” Jungkook continued.

“And we have trustworthy people to take our command if we die” Namjoon went next.

“So tell us everything, Jung Seongho, ex-leader of  ** _HOPE WORLD _ ** and member of the  ** _SAINTS” _ ** Jin conclude.

Seongho spilled everything he knew.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Seongho, did they came?” Yong Siu asked from her sofa

“Yes did” Seongho chuckled “This kids are really gonna die”

“They are prepared for it” 

“I know”

“And they have amazing people that will take over their gangs and make them better” 

“I know”

“Your only nephew is going to ie in the hands of your brother”

“I know”

“Don’t feel bad or guilty” Yong Siu placed her tea in the table “You raised him well, loved him, he became a wonderful person and now he met powerful people, that will love him, and die with him” 

“I wish I could die before this, before him” 

“You can’t, you are a  ** _SAINT _ ** you promise that you won’t die”

“That’s what sucks” 

“Remember this Seongho. After all this rodeo he’s going to be in peace, die in peace, leaving his past behind and closing his forever with people he will love”

“He’s going to finally be an angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
I hate make people wait but I had a time where I had no will to write so this took me alot of time.
> 
> This chapter as some kind of connection. From here on there's going to be at least 3 chapters were their love is going to bloom and then poof something happens. SO STAY TUNNED FOR MORE OF THIS FIC!!!!!!!
> 
> find me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/hotiddies)!!!
> 
> And please leave nice comments!!!


	4. Here Smells Like Fucking Love

Jin got home around seven. He was the one that cooked their dinner that Jimin didn’t eat, he prefered to eat alone in his room without seeing their annoying faces. Namjoon was in charge of doing the dishes and Jin went upstairs to his room around 10 minutes ago, the place were Jimin was going now. He was clearly in trouble, but still weared a smile on his face.

Jin was definitely kicking Jimin out. Mission complete.

Jimin only knocked once and just came in. Jin was on the queen size bed, covered in pink. He was dressed in silk purple pjs and was reading a book, that marked and placed down when Jimin came in.

“Jimin-ah” Jin smiled and patted the place next to himself “Come sit with me” Jimin slowly approached the bed, sitting on the edge, showing signs of not moving from there, Jin just sighed “Jimin I’m not gonna bite you”

“I’m good here, don’t worry” Jimin said blankly. Seeing that no other response would come, Jin just went to the topic.

“I knew from the very moment I told those rules you would break the one of not hurting anyone” Damn it, was he that easy to read? “Because your face shows your emotions without you noticing, so I knew at that moment you hated everyone in that room. And you almost did shot someone if it wasn’t for you to target a assassin and the best shooter in town. My question is why?”

Jimin scoffed “You just said the reason. I hate everyone here”

“That’s not what I asked, dumb bitch. I asked why?” 

At that moment Jimin froze. Why… he preserved his pride rather than his feelings, that’s what Jin was asking. And that question, that moment was the most scary moment.

Jimin was sold by his parents. Not that his parents were poor and needed money, no they were rich, with enough money to spend, that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that Jimin wasn’t a girl. His parents always wanted a girl, that’s why they dressed him ins pink and let his hair grow. But like all the boys, Jimin grew his physic and became more boyish. That’s when his parents sold him and bought a girl. 

That was the first punch to his feelings.

Jimin then was brought to  ** _BLACK WHISKERS _ ** and became a dancer. At first he wasn’t so good, but soon Jimin was the best dancer, everyone loved him and wanted to touch him, but the rules were the same as today, never touch the employees without consent. But some didn’t respect that rule, mainly guys from Everest 1. It was one time that Jimin just finished his stage and was going to the dressing room, when a guy from Everest 1 grabbed him and pushed him to the wall, efficiently trapping him.

The guy wanted sex, like all of their clients, but Jimin didn’t want, he was just a dancer. When Jimin tried to defend himself, but the guy just added more force and said.

“You are just a thing, no one sees you as person, just be quite like a thing you are and let people play with you”

That was the second punch to is feelings. Jimin was just a thing, that’s why his parents sold him, they were tired of play with him and just got rid of him.

And then Hwan Young Gi showed up. She made Jimin strong, taught him everything she knew and helped Jimin grow strong. That was when Jimin hid his feelings and preserved his pride, because his pride was all he had left.

“Jimin. You are crying” Jin voice brought him back to reality and he felt something wet on his cheeks. Yes he was crying. 

“T-to answer your question” Jimin spoke, voice hoarse and broken “It’s because is what I have left” 

“You know Jimin” Jin slid to the edge, sitting next to Jimin “We all have something we afraid or we despite, you aren’t alone… I brought all of you to this house for you boys have more freedom. To be yourselves and possibly to help each other. We are all lost boys, and you are no different. So why don’t you try and let the others in, let me in?”

“It’s just” Jimin took a deep breath “I use my pride to hid my weak self, because I’m weak, I want to cry all the time. I want to scream and yell for someone to listen to me but I can’t, I have to be strong and I have to push all of this down.”

“Not right now. You can let everything out” Jin whispered, as if he spoke louder he would break Jimin even more. 

The smaller looked up to him, eyes full of sadness and lost. He had the eyes of someone that didn’t know what love was or just didn’t want to know. Jimin saw how Jin was looking at him. If it was 10 minutes ago he would have despised that look, would have hit Jin with all his might. But now he was longing for that look, that just showed honesty and understandment, no pity evident. 

Jimin felt so vulnerable, so safe that he dropped the  **Angel** mask an became Park Jimin, a fragile boy, and threw himself to Jin arms and cried all out, screamed everything he had to screamed, and Jin just took it, hugged him gently, caressed him, until Jimin slowly stopped crying, placed by soft whimpers and hiccups, turning into soft snores, signaling that he was sleeping. 

Jin smiled at the spent boy in his arms, dropping a kiss in the crown of his head. “You are a precious boy Jimin” 

Jin layed down with Jimin that night.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took some time for Jimin to finally talk with the others. He spent the rest of the week clinging on Jin, still not eating with the others and not spending much time with them, but he’s been sleeping with Jin, sometimes talking about his problems other times just talking nonsenses, falling asleep cuddled to Jin chest. 

It was on the end of the week that Jimin finally mustered courage to talk with them. It was breakfast time, they were eating when Jin called for their attention.

“Everyone, there’s someone here that would like to talk with you” He then got up and went to fetch something or someone. The older came back with a small boy that really looked like Jimin. Maybe it was Jimin, but they weren’t sure. “Go on, Jimin”

Okay it was Jimin. But not the Jimin from a week ago. This Jimin was a soft boy, his hair was fluffy and he was wearing a oversized hoodie that swallowed his small body. He looked so cuddly, so cute, so soft. 

And then he talked “I wanna apologize to you” his voice was small, cute and high “I was really mean to you, specially to Yoongi-hyung” 

They were stunned. So stunned that no one could think of words to say.

“And I would like to spend more time with you..” Jimin mumbled at the end, his cheeks gaining a cherry color from the embarrassment. 

Somehow Yoongi was the one that talked “It’s okay, Jiminie, you had problems and we glad you resolved them. And of course you can spend time with us” and smiled, his gummy smile, pushing a chair next to him for Jimin to sit, which the younger did, thanking him.

They went back to eat except Jimin, who just stared at the others eating. “Jiminie don’t you wanna eat?” Namjoon asked after noticing the boy staring.

“I already ate, thank you hyung” 

After some time, Hoseok and Jungkook took out the dishes to the sink and came back to the table, where Taehyung and Namjoon had spread some papers.

“So everyone” Jin started “We went to talk with Hoseok’s uncle, Jung Seongho, about what is happening with Everest 1.”

“For some context of how does he know everything of what’s happening in Everest 1 is because he’s from the  ** _SAINTS” _ ** Namjoon said. Passing the word to Hoseok.

“The  ** _SAINTS _ ** are the highest of the hierarchy in Everest 179, like in other cities, they are the ones that command this city, there afword they know everything that happens in both sides”

“That’s why we went to Hoseok’s uncle” Jin continued “He said that Lee Byeol has been missing for four months. Last three month meeting Byeol didn’t showed up, the one who went was his brother Lee Jungsu” at saying this name, Jin looked at Hoseok, seeing him with a forced blank face “With this logic the one who had been controlling Everest 1 is Jungsu.” 

“That guy is a reckless son of a bitch” Hoseok started “He only thinks that he’s superior. Jungsu has some dirty guys on is side, that’s why the attack on  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** happen. Byeol would never do that, he knows peace between the two sides is good for both the economy and social life” 

“Some days after that attack two guys from Everest 1 police hurted two of my girls. They intend of raping them, but since we always have a system of two or nothing, the other girl called for help” Yoongi reported.

“Yes it’s people like that he’s good friends with” 

“And it’s people like that we have to kill” Taehyung spoke.

“That’s not only it” Jungkook looked at Yoongi “Jungsu is investigating something, about some experiences that happen twenty years ago. He only found the codes for how to make them but he also found names in the mix. In this experience, it holded of how Everest 179 was build and what the  ** _SAINTS _ ** are truly hiding. And Yoongi-Hyung, your name was there” 

Silence fell in the room. Everyone turned to Yoongi, waiting for the answer that clearly wouldn’t come. This was a side of Yoongi that he wanted to preserve, and wait until he could share it.

“It’s okay, hyung. You don’t have to say anything.” Jungkook reassured to his distressed hyung. Yoongi, being grateful, went and hugged the younger, saying a muffle ‘thank you’ in Jungkook chest. 

“So what do we do now?” Taehyung asked.

“One thing is clear. Jungsu wants Everest 79, by that he means he wants to kill us in ‘killed by justice’ way. But he’s forgetting one thing” Jin said.

“If you kill Everest 79, you are gonna die with it” Namjoon continued.

“So this is a suicide mission?” Taehyung smirked

“Yes it is. And the first step is the galla that is happening in two weeks” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this one came fast!!
> 
> 1-I'm kinda parted in two ways, i wanna keep writing this until the end but i also wanna stop, because I honestly don't if ppl are liking it, but i really wanna see the end of this fic, but I ask plz can y'all give me a small feedback of if you are liking it or not
> 
> 2-for the past days i'm feeling kinda down but still could mustered energy for this chapter, if there something wrong or typos plz tell I was kinda distracted while writing this chapter!!!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it!!!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hotiddies)


	5. IM BACK!!!!

HELLO, BEAUTIFUL AMAZING PPL THAT READ MY FANFIC

First!!!  
I gladly announce that I'm going back to this fic!!! I got sad that I didnt got to the end of this and I really want to do it until the end, and its not many more chapters until that so I'm coming back!!

Second!!!  
I'm opening commissions!!!! So guys if u have a idea that cant write or you are too lazy to write (I feel ya) dm me in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tchseoul/status/1238061065507921921?s=19) for us to talk abt the pricing and the writing!!!


	6. My Parents Grounded Me

The one thing the ever observant Namjoon noticed was that the other leaders always talked about their old leaders. 

_ “Tae what are you doing?” _

_ “My old leader taught me how to build machines so I’m building a new heart because this one is getting old”  _

At first Namjoon didn’t payed attention. He did get it, the old leaders were like parents for this guys, but then he did noticed that many things were learn through the old leaders.

_ “There’s a passage called ‘Himalayan’. It’s a underground passage to Everest 1 that people used to use” _

_ “Yoongi, how do you know?”  _

_ “My old leader taught me all of Everest 179 history” _

And now Namjoon was just confused and curious about what feels like to have someone that you learned everything from. Namjoon created his own gang.

He was eighteen years old when he showed up at Jin’s doorstep with a suitcase full of money to buy the old place where now is his gang. He didn’t knew shit about how a gang works, Namjoon just had his hacking skills and great memory and built the most important Everest 79 gang. People called it the ‘Encyclopedia’, because it keeps all kind of information needed of both sides.  ** _CELSIUS_ ** is a super new group compared to the others but equally important.

But the idea of having old leaders just doesn’t catch Namjoon. He needed to know, to cure his curiosity mostly.

Their relationship was evolved a lot after Jimin apologized for his behavior almost a month ago. Taehyung and Jungkook started doing things more than just sleeping together, Yoongi and Jimin were often making out in the living room while Hoseok was watching, Jin hands had a magnet to Namjoon’s ass. So yes, they called themselves more than work colleagues. At these rate they were lovers. Not that Namjoon minded.

He did went to the others and asked how does it feel to have ancestors that taught you almost everything you know. Taehyung just started rumbling about how his old leader had an awful fashion sense. Yoongi had shied away and just said he was too embarrassed to talk about it (Namjoon got a little worried). Hoseok just complained about his uncle and on that Namjoon could relate. Jimin just showed the fighting moves his old leader had taught him. And Jungkook explained all the tattoos he had on his body were his old leader that did them and the meanings of it. 

The only one left was Jin. And probably the best source for his curiosity. 

Namjoon found Jin sitting in a bench, reading a book on the front porch.

“Jin-hyung?” he called, taking Jin’s attention from the book.

“Oh, hey Namjoon! What do you need?” He greeted and closed the book placing it in his lap, putting his full attention on the boy. 

Namjoon took a seat next to his hyung, putting a hand on Jin’s naked tight since he was only wearing one of Namjoon’s shirts “I wanna ask you how does it feel to learn almost everything you know from someone?”

Jin hummed “Thinking back, you started your gang… Didn’t Seongho taught you anything while your were on the churched?”

“Hyung, the only thing he taught me was which alcohol you should and shouldn’t drink with empty stomach” 

Jin laughed along with Namjoon, realizing how stupid the question was, because, yes, you don’t learn much from Seongho at best of times. 

“Sorry, sorry, stupid question!” they calmed down a little, Jin gazing fondly at Namjoon, and the returning the same look “I get it you feel curious about this topic of having someone to help you with this gang thing, but it’s not more than having a parent figure in your life. Like a mother teaches her son, our old leaders taught us many things and we old it dearly to us and that we proud of being able to use them

But Namjoon you are more special than us. It doesn’t matter that you had no one to guide you in the beginning, you taught yourself and made a huge success with your gang. I let you buy that land because the look of determination you had was so pure and I just thought ‘this boy is going to be powerful’ and here you are” Jin placed his hand on Namjoon’s hand in his tight “And having a old leader make us have opens because they no know a lot more about our gangs, and your gang not having any background is a huge power in this mission”

Jin leaned in, softly kissing Namjoon for a while, separating with a smile “Don’t duel of unimportant things we have more relevante affairs to deal with” 

“Yes, sir” Namjoon kissed him again, not so softly as Jin, pulling the older to his lap, nipping Jin’s bottom asking for permission to invade with his tongue, which Jin compladed, deepening the kiss even more. Jin started to grind down on Namjoon’s cock, the younger hands going under his shirt to his nip-

“Hey! You having fun without me!” a pouty Jungkook interrupted them.

“Kookie by the looks of it you already had fun” Namjoon looked up down Jungkook’s only boxers and a crop top attire. 

The boy giggled “Yeah I was with Hoseok-hyung and Jimin-hyung” Jungkook went and sat between the two older males “But I have info that could help us about tonight”

Jin and Namjoon looked at each other “Should we call everyone?” Jin nodded and Namjoon went in action looking for everyone to gather in the porch.

“So some of my guys got hold of a file that contained some important information” Jungkook started when everyone was already together “About the experiences that Jungsu is investigating, apparently they are looking for someone in specific that successfully escaped when the lab was invaded”

Jungkook looked at Yoongi with the most honest gaze “Yoongi-hyung you can totally decline this and we will find a way of completing this mission, but the person they are looking for is you…”

“... and you think it’s a good plan making me the bait to get closer to them?” silence was the response, and it was good enough answer. To be honest, Yoongi was waiting for this kind of plan, it would be a lot easier to give the prey to the predator, but actually hearing it feels different. Yoongi knows they care about him, and gave him a choice, but not matter what he chooses in the end death is something that was inevitable.

“I will do it” So he chose to do it, because he knew they would go get him, and this way he could find some answers for some question, and he could die with people that he truly loved.

“Make me the bait”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----THE NIGHT OF THE BALL----

The place was bursting with people coming and going in long beautiful gown dresses and high finesse suits that screamed expensive. Drinks and snacks being passed around in trays, laughs and conversation constant echoing in the room. People with no care and no idea of what’s going to happen in a few minutes. 

They had a plan.

This ball entirely meant to pass Yoongi out to Lee Jungsu, but the guy wanted to mask as a friendly ball where people could have fun. They would come with their seconds in command by the order Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook and lastly Yoongi and Jin come together. The trade will be done in less than 10 minutes, Lee Jungsu takes Yoongi. 

The limit is two days. Two of waiting, of agony, of worrying, of sadness, until Yoongi clicks on the button of his collar. That is the signal. They enter in action, save Yoongi, kill Jungsu and the rest and there’s ninety-nine percent sure that there will be a huge army to kill them. 

That’s the fate they will have to face.

The first limousine was Taehyung, Mingyu and Minghao. Taehyung was dressed in a baby blue long dress with thin straps and a low cut neck. Minghao and Mingyu were wearing matching baby blue short dresses with the upper part being mesh. They entered the room and immediately the people made a clear space for him, parted like the red sea did for Moses.

The second limousine was Namjoon, Jihoon and Wonwoo. The three of them were wearing a full suit, black shirt for Namjoon and white for Jihoon and Wonwoo. They stopped besides Taehyung. 

“Looking good, baby”

“Always honey! You look quite handsome too, Joonie”

The third limousine was Jimin, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Jimin’s dress was a black short shoulderless dress made of silk, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were wearing a longer version of it. He stopped between Namjoon and Taehyung, shamelessly checking out both of them.

“Both of you damn! I could go on my knees right here right now”

“What’s stopping you” Taehyung smirked.

“You two don’t start it” Namjoon chuckled at the boys attics. 

The fourth limousine was Hoseok, Seokmin and Jun. Being the eccentric he always is, Hoseok came in a black crop top with a bomber jacket over it, some black jeans and combat boots. Jun and Seokmin were wearing similar outfits but in the color red. Hoseok entered the room and received some whistles from the persons already there.

“If I didn’t knew so well I would call you crazy” Jimin said

“I can’t believe you came to a party dressed like that” Namjoon complained.

“I know you like it so why complaining” Hoseok fired back.

“Good point” Namjoon agreed.

The fifth limousine was Jungkook, Vernon and Chan. The three of them were wearing the exactly same outfit from a normal day. Combat boots, oversized black pants and a tight black crop top shirt. Hoseok looked at Namjoon as soon he saw Jungkook’s attire

“And you complain about me?”

“I take back what I said” 

“Honestly that’s so Jungkook not gonna lie” Taehyung chuckled. 

The last and most important limousine arrived. Seungkwan came out first, wearing a strapless flowerish pink short dress and pink vans. He entered the room calling for the attention of the people there.

“Whoever is in fucking charge of calling Lee Jungsu” Seungkwan started loudly “Better move his ass and call him before I start shooting people” a body moved, a skinny guy stood up at lighting speed and ran to somewhere. Seungkwan looked at the others “Are you ready?”

“Seungkwan you are quite angry” Hoseok pointed out.

“My boss, the person that saved me, is about to die in two days. Of course I’m angry with that little shit” he answered without looking at them. The others second in command shared the same feeling as Seungkwan, but decided to not share it. They would take their places, face the destiny as it was handed to them. 

They waited five minutes for six guys to show up. On the middle a little bit in the front was Lee Jungsu, the man in question, and on the back five other guards, all armed to teeth, while they were just wearing their clothes. 

Look at the difference. 

“Where’s the boy?”

Seungkwan sneered “Better fucking wait , because I wanted fucking five minutes for your scared ass” the boy turned back to go get Jin and Yoongi from the car. 

Like Seungkwan said, they did wait five minutes until Jin showed up in a beautiful longer version of Seungkwan, that hug his thin waist perfectly. Yoongi was wearing a backless purple long dress, looking wonderful for someone that was about to be chained. 

“Hand over the boy”

Jin scoffed “Not even an hello” 

“I don’t have time, Seokjin, hand over the boy” 

“You really don’t have” Jin turned to Yoongi, kissing him one last time, whispering in his ear “See you in two days, baby” Yoongi just smiled and made his way to the other side. The guards grabbed Yoongi forcely and dragged him away.

“You better take care of him, Jungsu or I’m going to kill slowly” 

“Like you could even touch me, Seokjin”

Oh he would touch him. And kill him. In two days.

Two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YALL!!!!!!
> 
> TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND IT'S OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR
> 
> honestly im so excited to see the end of this fic like bruh
> 
> again i remind you that i have [commissions open](https://twitter.com/tchseoul/status/1238061065507921921?s=20)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/tchseoul)


	7. End In A Cool Way I Guess

For some two days are nothing. But for this six man it was a eternity. 

Today was the last day of waiting. Today was the day Yoongi would click that help button he has. 

Looking back, Jungkook realized that this was their top bottom worse. This was a way of stopping the most powerful people on Everest 79. 

Kidnap a member and they break. It was happening right now, they are a mess.

Taehyung’s heart needs to be changed frequently, but the boy didn’t changed it since Yoongi was gone, which he needed because that heart was already starting to work bad. Taehyung fainted a lot; lost all color, he looked like a ghost, but he still didn’t changed his heart. Taehyung’s head was too clouded with the worst case scenarios. 

Namjoon was just there. Sitting. Even tho he ain’t the worst one, it’s concerning, because he only did two things. Eat and Sit. And when he was sitting, his face was blank, looking at the same spot, not moving at all. Jungkook pointed a gun at his head and he didn’t move. This Namjoon was so scary, the scariest of all reaction in Jungkook’s opinion. 

Jin was stress cooking. He got up cooked breakfast for hundred people, in the middle of the day he did lunch for two hundred people, at noon he cooked a cake and then made dinner. They had enough food for year without cooking. And sometimes Jungkook found Jin crying while cooking and with how much the younger wanted to comfort the older, Jungkook knew that Yoongi was the only one that could comfort them. 

Jimin stopped eating. Jimin stopped eating for the two days. He only stays on Yoongi’s room with Yoongi’s blanket around him, only getting up for bathroom and drinking water. Jungkook didn’t know if he slept there or just stared like Namjoon. 

Hoseok lost all of his sunshine. He still helped the worst members but he wasn’t totally okay. He didn’t smiled, or laughed. Hoseok was the main reason the mood was always so happy, now they even lost they sourcer of happiness. 

Jungkook was getting there. Mainly because he was naive enough to not know what could happen to Yoongi. But he knew that he missed the older. He was as worried as the others about Yoongi. But he was also worried about the others. 

Jungkook just wished that Yoongi comeback. That everything would go back to normal.

Fortunately, his prayers were listen to. 

Because on the last day on the afternoon, the alarm sounded. 

And they went into action.

\-------WITH YOONGI------- 

This being in captive thing wasn’t so bad, Yoongi thought. 

After that ‘ceremony’ this guys took Yoongi to the main building in Everest 1 and threw him to a white room, with a single bed, a sink and toilet. Very prison like but in a Everest 1 way. 

With all that white and tidiness.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner were in the cell and the in betweens were in a interrogation room. In this room it was always the same guy, bald and bulky man, that asked exactly the same questions.

“What do you know about project 179?”

And Yoongi would always say nothing because he knew nothing. 

But on the second day he found out what was project 179. Project 179 was the reason why Everest 179 was build, this project was meant to make a substance that gave people powers and the city was the place where this people would live, but someway the project got lost and the city developed to what is now. Yoongi was part of the project because his parents were part of the scientist that worked on it. 

Yoongi thanked god for them to be dead. 

It was around four pm when he clicked the button. Honestly he could handle this for more days but the plan was two days and Yoongi was tired of hearing the same question during five hours or more. 

The signal sent his precise location, the only thing Yoongi had to do was to wait. 

\---------THE RESCUE------ 

The six were dropped on a old house in  ** _BLACK WHISKERS _ ** territory. They were reasonably armed expected Jin. The older still lived up for no guns thing, but he wasn’t worried, he had five other people to protect him. 

This old house was the entrance for  _ Himalayan.  _ This passage was frequently used by prisoners in Everest 1, they used it to escape and go to Everest 79 where they could start over by joining a gang. It would take them to the center of the prison in the main building of the right side of the city, the place Yoongi was. The signal sent them the cell where he was. They just needed to go there and save him.

And face destiny. 

They entered the old house, went through it until they saw the only standing door, concluding that it was the entry for the passage, they opened it to some stairs going down. At the end of the stairs it was some kind of old sewers way with no water running and no smell. 

Thank god.

They started walking down it with flashlights to illuminate the way. Yoongi told them that it would take around half an hour to get to the end, it was too long of a time, so jogged it’s way. 

“Hyung?” Jungkook called and all of them looked at him “Uhm Jin-hyung?”

“What is it Kookie?”

“How do you know it’s Jungsu army that’s going to kill us?”

The air became tense. That question has been dancing around their minds since they planned this, it had to be answered at some time.

“Because Jungsu always knew about our plan” Jin received confused stares “There’s always been a mole in my house, a guard that worked for Jungsu, but I never said anything because some way or other we would die in this mission. But this way we can die together and in a cool way” Jin smiled at them, making the mood a lot more lighter. 

One thing for sure is that this guys had no fear of dying. And knowing that they are going to die together, takes all the worries away. 

It is the best ending possible. 

Ten minutes later and they were faced with other pair of stairs, this time going up. Which meant they got to the end of the passage. Going up and opening the door, white hallway with many doors came into view. They were in the prison cells part. 

“Yoongi-hyung is close to here” Jimin said, looking at the small screen in his hand.

“Lead the way Jiminie” 

With Jimin in the front, they went down the hallway, with no guards until now, turned right and still no guards, turned left and no guards. They got to Yoongi’s cell and still no guards.

“It’s so weird. Why is there no guards?” Taehyung took out a small box with some tool that connected to the cell electronic lock. 

“Maybe everyone is waiting outside for us?” 

“Yes, Kookie, of course they are waiting for us with cookies and tea outside” Jimin teased the younger. Jungkook flipped a finger at the smaller man. The click sound of the lock made them all look at the door, which open without pushing. 

A small figure came running to Taehyung arms that made the younger stumble a little but not falling. The black mop of hair with two cat ears popping out moved to kiss Taehyung fiercely. 

“We have to go” Yoongi said after pulling away from Taehyung. 

“What? Why?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi open his fist to show a folded paper, Jin took it and unfold it reading out loud for everyone to listen.

“Hello, dear Seokjin. I see that you found Yoongi and now you are about to take him, right? But we are waiting for you outside, so why won’t you come? We also blocked  _ Himalayan  _ so you won’t be able to go back” 

Jungkook smirked at Jimin after hearing that the guards were really waiting outside. Jimin just slapped Jungkook’s head at the back. 

“So…” Taehyung started

“This is it” Namjoon said.

Jin sighed and called for everyone attention “This is the end we were waiting for but it doesn’t make it easier. This past time together, we bonded, we fell in love, and we loved each other. There’s not other people that I would like to fall in love in other life time than you guys. I treasured you so much and I still do. I love you guys” 

“At first I hated you all” Jimin started, getting some coos from Hoseok and Taehyung “But then you showed me that it’s being weak, and I was able to show my weakness around you guys, so I don’t regret one bit of entering that meeting room on a sunday at eight pm” 

“We were always together” Namjoon pushed everyone together “And we gonna die together” 

“In a really cool way” Jungkook laughed.

They stayed hugged for some time. Just savoring each other presence, each other warm. Remembering all those moments, the journing until what they became together. Their roots, what they left behind. 

“Let’s fall in love in the next lifetime too”

They stepped outside holding hands. No tears in their eyes. Just a smile because they were going to heaven together.

The first bullet was shot to Yoongi. The second was to Jungkook. The third and fourth was to Jimin and Taehyung. The fifth was to Hoseok. The sixth was to Namjoon. And the last bullet was to Jin. 

It was a Sunday, and it was eight pm. The day the most powerful people in Everest 179 died. 

In a cool way honestly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRIED WHILE DOING THIS EVEN THO IS NOT THAT GOOD.
> 
> more notes on the next chapter!!


	8. Miss A On The House

“Whassup everybody, here is Miss A, your favorite broadcaster!

This week was a grey week. We lost the most powerful people in our beautiful Everest 79. They gave their lives to save our side. So that their deaths won’t be wasted. 

** _THE SAINTS _ ** talked between them and they conclude that  **Princess, leader of ** ** _THE UNKNOWN, _ ** **Angel, leader of ** ** _PEACH TREES, _ ** **Sunshine, leader of ** ** _HOPE WORLD, _ ** **Moonchild leader of ** ** _CELSIUS,_ ** ** KJ, leader of** ** _ SPINE BREAKER, _ ** **August D, leader of ** ** _BLACK WHISKERS, _ ** **Dionysus leader of ** ** _VANTE _ ** are promoted to  **SAINTS. **

They are going to be remembered as the saviors of Everest 79. 

Now the news. With the death of all gang leaders, the priest and old  ** _HOPE WORLD _ ** leader, Jung Seongho, came forward with a statement left by  **Princess** , stating that the second in commands of each group would step forward to command the gang. ** **

So which takes us to now. Seungkwan is officially the leader of Everest 79 with his position as the leader of  ** _THE UNKNOWN. _ ** Seungcheol became leader of  ** _PEACH TREES_ ** , Jihoon became leader of  ** _CELSIUS_ ** , Mingyu became the leader of, Chan became the leader of  ** _SPINE BREAKER_ ** , Joshua became the leader of  ** _BLACK WHISKERS_ ** and Jun became the leader of  ** _HOPE WORLD_ ** .

We hope that this new era will be as good, or even better, than the one before. Here is Miss A, coming back tomorrow with more news for ya!”

  
  


\---------AT THE BACK OF  ** _THE UNKNOWN _ ** HOUSE-------

“What are we gonna do now?” 

Seungkwan sighed, dropping the pink roses on the stone attached to the green grass, craved with beautiful letters “We live on” 

He turned back to the twelve people lined up “We live on”

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a journey!
> 
> 1- I hope everyone liked reading this! This is my first 1+ chapter fanfiction that I published, which was a little bit scary because 1) its a ot7 i was scared no one would read it 2) i was scared that wouldn't be good enough for people to anticipate more of it. But i guess it came out well and i'm glad that i was able to finish it and i was happy that there were people reading it!
> 
> 2- my writing isnt the best, first because english isnt my first language and second because i dont have that much training, but u first need to suck at something to be good at it! So all my next fics im going to have someone to edit my fics and to help me get it better!
> 
> now me promotion myself hsvajhvfjav i have [commissions open](https://twitter.com/tchseoul/status/1238061065507921921?s=20) if u are interessed! 
> 
> also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tchseoul) and if u want [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/tchseoul)


End file.
